Rise of the medieval Guardians
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: The Guardian knights are in the middle of a war with the nightmares and their king Pitch black. Desperate, King Manny Moon chooses Jackson Overland aka the wandering adventurer Jack Frost the Protector in the snow. To be the new guardian knight. But there's just one problem he has no interest in being one because of his sister Emma can they convince him before it is too late ? AU
1. A new guardian knight has been chosen

I do not own Rise of the guardians it belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks.

A Rise of the guardians fanfic AU .Set around the medieval era also known as the dark ages some events from the movie will be used for the most part it will be original. Warning this fic may contain disturbing imagery blood gore and strong language.

The cold crisp winter air was cruel and unforgivingly violent it often caused people to be driven into insanity out of desperation to survive people, often had to cook their own friends on fire cannibalism. Sickness was the first stage of the dark ages. But there are a few knights that were chosen by King Manny Moon to protect the hope, wonder and dreams of the future in hopes that things will turn out differently.

The war had gone on for many days and nights general Nicholas North and cornel Aster Bunnymund had to watch with heavy hearts, as the nightmares attacked again, Pitch had grown more powerful as the days go by. Soon they would be forced to surrender . Their fleet was very small even with North's ability to teleport and holds a steel blade with incredibly skill they're chances of winning were slim.

North looked down and sighed , he was getting too old for this even though technically he was immortal unlike his soldiers as a result he was resistant to any wound from weapons. He looked up at the moon desperately praying it would not be full. King Manny had saved them from death by using magic because they had something special inside them it was their center for North it was wonder.

"What now North should we push back or retreat"? Aster asked desperately as he watched from the sidelines as the nightmares slathered their men down North sighed and said," I do not know ".Suddenly he felt something tap on his shoulder he looked down and said,

"Well if it isn't the king's messenger Sandy how are you my friend you doing well?"

Sandy smiled and used sign language to communicate he was born mute and had a hard communicating to people when he small .But North taught him how to write, North was the only one out of the guardian knights that knew how. Not very many people knew how to write, because they were too busy trying to take care of their family and tend to their chores on the farms.

North's dad was a teacher and had cared about him when he passed away from the plague North was devastated, he felt so powerless he wished he could have done something but he was too young to help his dad. King Manny had taken him in his caste at a young age he became a knight when he was sixteen and had never looked back.

Aster had his fair share of tragedies as well he used to have five siblings two sister and three brothers he was the oldest was next in for the throne ,In the tribe when it happened. His family had been fond of Easter it was their favorite holiday ,but one Easter Sunday four years ago . Pitch had killed many people before sometimes he did not even have to bat an eye he had a way of getting into people's heads .Aster's siblings feared Pitch so much it had driven them to killing themselves they knew if they didn't Their sickness would .They were terribly ill from the plague Aster was the only one who was immune to the disease. But Aster had never given up hope that things will get better that was all he had left .Hope and if that was ever taken from him he did know what he would do.

North nodded and with understands at Sandy's message "Okay Sandy thinks we should ask Manny". North walked over towards the tent with sandy and Aster not to fair behind.

King Manny was in his tent with his legs bent in mediation he often drifted outside the tent he was so good He gasped and smiled

"North always a pleasure".

"Manny what is this about "? North asked

"It is about him". he said as he pointed to a wanted poster of a young man with wild unkempt hair with brown hair and brown eyes with a shepherd's staff strapped to his back, Smiling deviously as the painter had to capture his sparkling white teeth with his ripped and torn village clothes.

"Jackson Overland would be a valuable ally for your war against Pitch; Pitch has tried to get the boy once luckily he told pitch to hit the road". Manny said with a smile.

Aster glared at Manny and said "Jackson Overland you mean that hero wannabe show pony he is a nuisance and a waste of time and energy I will train that bloody groundhog before training him".

Manny looked at him with shock and said "Why are you so against the boy he is just trying to help the needy and poor you were poor too once Bunny, besides he does it to forget about the death of his parents Pitch killed them and had destroyed his village".

Aster looked towards Manny with shock and sighed "He doesn't care about the war all he does is but in when he is not needed and mess with my troops by pulling pranks and getting in trouble he is a selfish irresponsible-

North cut Bunnymund off and said "Knight". A kind smile on his face

Aster gasped with horror and said "Jackson Overland may be many things but he is not a knight".

Meanwhile miles from the battle ground a stocky young man with ripped village clothes and a shepherd's staff walked through the cold winter night. As a blizzard blew through the area almost knocking him over a couple times. He sighed as he stared down at the bundle that he wrapped around his coat as a small little girl his little sister Pippa .She had long brown hair with brown eyes and wore a dress that went down to her knees Jack had taken off his jacket rising his health and safety to protect her from the cold.

He was getting desperate for shelter suddenly he saw smoke nearby the forest and smiled "Pippa I see smoke"!

She looked up at him and said "What does that mean Jack"?

Jack grabbed her shoulders with excitement and said "It means we will finally be able to stop and take a rest and have a warm place to stay".

They kept walking until they reached the source of the smoke to find a wooden cabin with a chimney smoking Jack and Pippa walked up to the front door and knocked three times with desperation he called out, "Help us please we got nowhere else to go we have not slept in five days and all we had to eat were bugs we will not stay for long I just for the night!".

Five minutes have passed and the door still did not open Jack and Pippa were just about to leave when they heard the sound of footsteps going down the stairs and the door swinging open .To see a little boy with a gap in the front of his teeth holding a stuffed bunny.

" Sorry It took us so long I had to convince my mom to help you my name is Jamie Bennett please come in and eat".

Jamie was a short little boy with messy and unkempt hair, his parents lived in a cabin near Burgess; they were probably one of the survivors just like Jack and Pippa who was sitting on the couch near the fireplace trying to harm her up. It was a long painful journey the wind had been blowing violently ever since the war started there were dark clouds covering the sky, because Pitch loved the dark.

Every day and night the sky is covered in darkness and the snow is so thick that people can't see two feet in front of them. The overwhelming thunderstorms and blizzards caused by Pitch's reign of terror what does Pitch want anyway why can't he just go hide in a hole somewhere and leave the world be. Ever since his parents death four months ago he vowed to protect the people and neighboring villages so they would not have to suffer the same loss as he and Pippa did that they would be able to make it home safely he became Jack Frost the protector in the snow.

Unfortunately the people believe that he is only beating up robbers and thugs so he can take the money for himself .Jack thought the people would be appreciative of his help but they did the exact opposite, they think what he is doing is stupid childish and that he was doomed to be killed by Pitch .He couldn't blame them they had a hero before he was kind and strong .But he was no match for Pitch and his nightmares ,and had died in front of the whole village .They had stopped believing ever since whenever Jack tries to grab the attention of the people and try to help out they ignore him it is as if they saw right through him it makes him feel invisible and when people can't accept you it is like he doesn't exist.

Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder tearing him away from his thoughts he looked down and saw a blond haired girl with messy and uneven hair she had bright green eyes Jack smiled down at her and said "Why hello there you might you be"? he asked brightly the girl giggled and showed him a picture she drew and Jack smiled.

"That is good what is this supposed to be"? he asked

Sophie looked at him and then frowned and said "Fire house burning down".

Jack looked at her with shock the picture had confirmed his theory they were from Burgess and just like him and Pippa they're house was burned down to the ground my pitch's nightmares.

Jamie was sitting at the table with Jack he was sitting across from him reading a book about mystery and mythology .Until he noticed his little sister Sophie enter the kitchen holding up a drawing she showed him earlier Jamie saw the picture once and had lost it he his mother, Sophie made it out but his father did not make it time was burned to death he died in the house.

Mrs. Bennett entered the kitchen and saw Jack and Pippa with worry she felt sympathy for the children but now she had two more mouths to feed ,they had to use their firewood sparingly or her children will not make it through winter .She had just came back from the back of the house ,there was a lake that she would go to wash the laundry . She had just finished putting the clothes on the rack outside.

When Jack and Pippa had arrived she was too tired and frustrated to deal with stowaways, and had told Jamie that it was getting late, and they would have to find another place to stay .But Jamie had told her their chances of survival were slim they could die from hyperthermia and Mrs. Bennett had agreed that they could stay Jamie was so excited it was nice to see the boy smile ever since his father's death he hardly left the house and spent most of his time at lake skipping rocks or reading those stupid mythology books.

She set the food on the table and called Sophie over to the table she jumped around excitedly and then sat down Pippa followed Sophie to the table and sat next to Jack after they said grace and began to eat Mrs. Bennett kept staring at Jack and thought

_That poor boy ... His clothes were ripped so much that they were almost completely damaged beyond repair he had bags under his eyes from lack of slept probably from watching out for nightmares and trying to protect his little sister._

"So Jack where you from are". She asked as she cut her meal up and began to chew Jack looked up at Mrs. Bennett with surprise and then clenched his fork sadly and said

"I would rather not talk about it right now it is a long and complicated story".

Jamie looked down at Jack sadly he too was curious about Jack when he looked out at the window and saw the state Jack and Pippa were in he was shocked that they managed to stay alive this long .They must be starving and cold, it was freezing out there. He did not have the heart to help his mother that Jack was the protector of the snow, he recognized Jack from the wanted poster, he had heard tales of Jack's bravery and heroics. Even though a majority of the population hated Jack some people have looked up to him and his bravery some had told stories around the campfire and wrote songs about him.

Mrs. Bennett nodded sadly she understood she still had a hard time moving on after her husband died it was so hard to take care of Jamie and Sophie especially since she can't get a job because she was a women most of the work were for men.

After dinner Mrs. Bennett set up the pair room and made sure the cot were to their liking once she was sure her guests were satisfied she closed the door and left Jack and Pippa rested softly through the night. Jack and Pippa huddled together to keep themselves warm and slept peacefully through the night.

To be continued ...


	2. Toothianna

I do not own Rise of the guardians it belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks

Jack did not sleep that well that night, he was too worried for Pippa because she was much younger than he was. He could stand the cold just fine unlike most people that bundled up on cold teary nights. Or wore layer after layer of clothing, Jack just shrugged it off as if it was nothing. His parents used to call him Jack Frost as a joke. Until it became his nickname amongst his village before it was destroyed .Every time he would do a prank or walk casually through the village, they would say look everyone there goes Jack Frost.

So when he decided to be a hero, he thought that Jack Frost protector in the snow would ring a few bells for any survivors from Burgess give them something to believe in .During a time where sickness and darkness ruled ,that hope wonder and light was still around .He knew that is what the guardian knights did too. King Manny offered him to become a knight but he declined after all who is gonna take care of Pippa? Where would they live if he accepted ? Certainly not in those tents that held unsafe bacteria and virus that could harm Pippa.

It wasn't until two in the morning when Jack finally dozed off he was so tired that he completely forgot about keeping watch to protect Pipa like he usually did. Unknown to Pipa and Jack that a dark shadow entered the opened Window a evil smirk spread on his thin lips suddenly the shadow materialized into a tall man with black spiky hair and ashy grey skin.

Jack was sleeping so peaceful,he did not hear Pitch Black the nightmare king and cause of most of the murders and the dark clouds in the sky.

"He looks so peaceful I wonder what would happen if I added a little bit of fear"? He asked darkly

"Not this time Pitch". a feminine voice rang Pitch turned around and smirked at the hummingbird queen Toothianna queen of the humming bird tribe and the protector of memories.

"Tooth its been a long time how long has been ten years".? He asked his tone of voice vain and bitter

Tooth scoffed and said "You will not touch one hair on his head not this time".

Pitch just smiled and said "I have no idea what you are talking about".

Tooth pulled out her sword and held it to his throat Pitch gulped and said,

"Come on Tooth be reasonable you know you can't kill fear."

She glared at him and said" I can try".

"Why are you here anyway there is no teeth to collect in this house". He said threateningly

Tooth tapped on her chin with her index finger and then looked up at the ceiling with deep thought and said "Let's see I was making my nightly rounds to collect the teeth when I saw a shadow creep over the Bennet house King Manny told me the protector was staying here and he ordered me to stop you ". she said with disdain on the last bit of the sentence.

"Why are you taking orders from him I thought you did not listen to men". Pitch asked

She frowned and said" I don't listen to sexist men ,who think that women can't be as strong as men, King Manny is different he knew that I could become a knight. I may not contribute that much to the cause .But I'm still a guardian knight, so you better leave now or I will kick you ass right here right now. " She said as she tightened her grip on her daggers.

Suddenly Pitch started to laugh out of nowhere and said "Now I understand you did not agree to the job because King Manny wanted you to, you did it to exact your revenge on me for killing your sister Baby is that right?"

She lowered her weapon and looked down sadly and then snapped her head back up and said,

"No I did not accept to get even as tempting that offer is ,I Am here because I do not want the protector of the snow harmed King Manny wants him alive".

Pitched smiled and said "So Man in Moon wants him alive why is it because he wants to use his power to make him a guardian knight? I think that is a big mistake he is Jack Frost he creates a mess everywhere he goes."

Tooth stared at him blankly "I will admit he was not my first choice but he better than you"!

Suddenly Jack stirred in his sleep he was just sleeping peacefully when he heard two voices he never heard before , before he could open eyes Tooth threw some yellow sand causing him to fall asleep again.

Tooth had some of Sandy's Dream sand in case of Pitch or if a kid tried to awake up and see her. She had to admit it was very useful.

Before Tooth could react Pitch shot one of his nightmare arrows towards her she flew out of the way and kicked him down on the ground , pulled out her dagger and slashed Pitch on the face .There was a long bloody scar on his cheek blood dripping down at the ground. Pitch wiped away his blood and started to float away and said,

"This is not over Tooth I will be back that boy must be part of my nightmare army. "

Tooth sighed and smiled and thought_ Glad that is ove_r...

Tooth had a humming bird warrior look: She had blue armor with blue ,green and yellow fur top with a jungle styled skirt also made of fur, She had a long flowing black hair with pink eye makeup and big purple eyes ,she had a feathery crown that covered the top half of her nose, Finally a gun holster that was securely strapped to her hip completed her outfit .She had wings that could come in and out it hurt when the wings dug back into her back but after awhile the pain stops.

She was about to leave but her interest in Jack Frost began to take over her as she pulled out one of the stools that were laying near the desk in the far side of the room and watched Jack with interest .She did not have much experience with the opposite sex after her mother and father died and left her baby teeth. She did not have any interest in dating .So, she a certain interest in Jack but only because her lack of experience right? It wasn't like she had a crush on him did she? She paused to think about but then shrugged it over and thought no way there's no way she would like someone like him.

She smiled he was so adorable she could not help herself she bent down and planted a kiss on his cheek . He stirred in his sleep mumbling something but it was so quiet that she could not hear it. She stared down at him fondly before she stopped herself what did she just do?

What is she doing ? She has no idea why but Jack had a way of getting in her head without meaning too he always found a way into her thoughts. How can she like someone she hadn't even met! She turned to look at the time on the grandfather clock it was four am she had been arguing with Pitch for almost two hours.

She spread her wings out and took off she laughed and screamed with delight as she felt the wing passing through her .She flew so far and so fast it made it look like the world was standing still ,she sighed contently and then looked down at the pouch her mom and dad gave her and then all the sudden her happiness was destroyed. And was replaced with guilt sadness and anger she looked up at the moon with anger and said,

"Why couldn't you save them they deserved it more than I do". as she sat in a fur tree and then looked up at the moon and sighed but this time it was one of stress and despair suddenly she was drifted from her thoughts .As she saw the northern lights flash through the sky

Tooth gasped and began to take flight once again but this time this was not a causal flight home. _The children are in danger_ she thought

She thought this was going to be a normal day what when wrong not only had she ran into Pitch after catching him near Burgess or at least what was left of it .Trying to get at Jack and now North has called us near the home front. She flew through the air gliding gracefully until she felt a sharp pain and began to decent down from the sky the last thing she saw was the white surface of the forest before everything went black.

Twenty minutes later she woke up with a throbbing headache she groaned and looked around trying to familiarize herself in her surroundings. She did not recognize the place at all ,she pulled her wings down again and then winched as the wings slowly dug back into her back. Suddenly she looked around and wondered if she was still dreaming. She hardly ever collapsed in mid flight had she started to fly too soon? She could have just walked to the home front. She was about sit up but she groaned again and noticed her ribs were banaged the banges were not new. Judging by the amount blood she had she has been asleep for almost two hours. She started to sit up again when a hand stopped her.

"Whoa there you lost a lot of blood you do not want to get up too soon"". The voice rang she could not see the figure but from what she could gather the voice was male around seventeen or eighteen she could the see the boy's face but she could make out brown spiky hair because of the cracks of the fire.

Tooth sat up with a help of the shadowy figure helping her out.

"What time is it?"

The figure gasped and said "I do not know here let me check my pocket watch, 7 in the morning".

Tooth remained speechless for a few seconds before Shouting at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT?!"

She had missed the meeting and now for her foolishness the children were in even more danger.

"What happened how long was I out, was my head bleeding I think I see spots okay I need to take a deep breath".Tooth panicked The figure stepped into the light and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you".? she asked

"Oh I'm sorry about that how rude of me My name is Michael Collins but I go by Collector". She took a look at him he had bright green eyes his had a wide grin on his face revealing his teeth . His teeth were almost as white as Jackson Overland's except for the fact she saw tiny bits of plaque .His hair was spiky and sticking out in different directions he skin tone was fair with tiny freckles on his cheeks.

"What brings you out here all by yourself"?

Collector sighed and said "I used to live in Burgess but the village got destroyed ,so I just roll with it and live where I feel like. For the first two months that I was traveling I was trying to look for the Protector in the snow but I could not find him".

"You mean Jackson Overland why do you care about a guy like him "?Tooth said with disdain

Collector glared at her and said "Watch your tone when you are talking about my best friend".

Tooth gasped and then blushed with embarrassment and said,

"Sorry I did not realize you knew him".

Collector laughed and said "Yeah I used to help him with his pranks we were so wild and rebellious back then .But I have not heard from him so he is probably dead by now I was traveling with my brothers but they did not make it and died three days ago".

Tooth put a hand on his shoulder and said "Come with me". As she pulled on his arm and guided him to the bannet house and then knocked on the door.

Mrs. Bennet was cleaning the floor when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this hour Jamie can you open the door for me".

Jamie looked up from his book and nodded and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a Tall young man next to a member from the humming bird tribe Jamie gasped not just anyone but the queen herself.!

Jamie looked at his mom well this certainly was going to be an interesting breakfast.

To be continued ...


	3. The akward breakfeast

I do not own Rise of the Guardians it belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks

Rise of the Medieval Guardians chapter 3 : The awkward Breakfast

The breakfast turned into a disaster just like Jamie had predicted he had never met the humming-bird tribe queen Toothiana, but people have said she could be quite the firecracker. According to lend Tooth had a baby sister named Baby who was in the wrong place in the wrong time and had gotten killed by Pitch .Of course her real name was not Baby ,it was just a nickname she went by nobody but Tooth knows the real name of her baby sister. But ever since her death she had never been the same he was not quite sure if it was true since he had read it in his mythological books and lends.

Jamie shook his head the house was a complete mess the table was turned over, food everywhere some of the food even got on Jamie the breakfast was only two hours ago and it felt like two days have passed since Jack and Tooth were introduced to put into four words.

They hate each other.

Mrs. Bennett,Sophie and Jamie were cleaning the mess from the disastrous Breakfast Michael had suggested that Jack and Tooth had some time alone to discuss their behavior Jamie thought that was the most stupidest thing they could do now .

'"They needed some time alone from each other not together".Jamie said as he swooped up the floor and said, " I do not understand why you want them to talk to each other".

Michael sighed, He was not in the mood to explain to an eight year old kid about love hate relationships .He noticed how they looked at each other during the breakfast but said

"They are crazy about each other they just do not know it yet."

That made Jamie's head cock to the side like a confused puppy his eyes were wide with confusion .Michel liked the kid and thought Jack could not have found a better house to stay at .The Bennett's were very nice and forgiving people but if Jack and Tooth continue to fight they might not be for very long.

Two hours ago...

Tooth turned her head to make sure Michel was following her once she was sure he was she went up to a small cabin with the chimney smoking Michel looked at her with confusion and thought

_How is going in this house going to help me find Jack?_

She rolled her eyes almost as if she could hear what he was thinking, and knocked on the door a couple of times .Until a small brown-haired boy with wild unkempt hair opened the door he took one look at Tooth and gasped .

Mrs. Bennet looked up from washing the floor and gasped as well, for she too recognized Tooth and wondered why she had stopped by .She looked down at herself and thought

_I wish I knew she was coming I would have worn something more presentable than these clothes._

"Your highness welcome would you like us to make you some tea perhaps"? Mrs. Bennett said as she gestured to the table where their was a kettle and a couple of cups that laid face down on the table with napkins folded in a triangular fashion.

Toothianna smiled and said "No thank you I do not like tea". She said as she looked around the cabin taking in her surroundings :There was a badly beat up rug that laid on the ground on the floor next to it was a fireplace, with stockings hanging up on the mantle because Christmas was in four weeks. There was a couch in the far right corner, next to the window where the snowflakes gracefully hit the window, the scenery was very beautiful .Tooth watched with amazement as the ice crystals fell from the sky she had always liked winter because even if the weather was cold the atmosphere was warm winter it always makes Pitch weaker.

She glanced back at she was a very thin women with small around circular glasses and a certain warmth about her eyes gleamed with sincerity and sadness in her eyes a look she all too well.

Mrs. Bennett stared at her strangely and said "Why don't you like it".

"It is bad for your teeth because of all the sweeteners".

Mrs .Bennett smiled .

"We can take the sugar out but the tea will be very bitter without it". She said to Tooth as she put the tea kettle at the center of the table.

Tooth shook her head , "I do not want tea at the moment maybe later". as she went over to the table and sat down Michael followed her and sat down across from her.

As took Michael his seat he looked at her she was very beautiful ,that was for sure he was not quite sure how she knew Jack was here or not .But was willing to trust her she was badly hurt when he found her she was bleeding badly, but her wounds were healing by themselves when he saw her all he had to do was bandaged her up; Michael was scared of her at first because he knew a normal person could not fall from that height and survive and had a thirty six feet wing span.

Mrs. Bennett, Sophie, and Jamie sat down as well ,She smiled at her kids they deserved a break they had cleaned for a long time .Jack and Pippa had left to go and hunt for their dinner but Jack promised they will be back in time for breakfast .She took the tea kettle and poured it into their cups ,she had offered some to Michael but he declined he was not thirsty but had asked for some pieces of bread ,which she kindly given to him after she noticed how skinny he was she could see his ribs.

_That poor boy is almost as bad as Jackson was._

" So Toothiana who is this man I thought there were no men in your tribe unless they were tested in a life and death situation". Jamie said

Tooth gasped at the boy He knew a lot about her tribe how could he know so much maybe her people were in one of his mythological unfortunately not all the books about her are correct so she felt she had to set the boy straight about her culture she always loved when kids were eager to learn something new.

Tooth took a bite of bread and then said "Well, we do not exactly have any men in our tribe but a local tribe helps us do the hunting. While the women go to battle but we hardly ever get into situations like that so for the most part there are none. All the women that get married off are exiled to protect the location of our tribe from the greed of men".

Jamie looked at her with confusion and said, "Why do you hate men so much and how do you get more women to help fight if you don't have men "?

Mrs. Bennett gasped "Jamie"!

Tooth raised her hand up and said "It is alright he is just curious Mrs. Bennett".

Tooth swallowed and said "I Am afraid I can not answer the first one, but I can answer the second, most of the girls that we get are from orphanages or get sent to us from their families and sometimes they have their own reasons for cutting off from society and joining the humming-bird tribe".

"Oh". Jamie said with excitement that made Tooth laugh the kid was so full of wonder and curiosity it made her happy to see that, because most of the kids she have encountered are full of fear and feel so hopeless. There was no end to Pitch's control and it angered her.

Sophie stared at her and said "So what happens when you get married if the women that you that get married are exiled then what will happen to you?"

Tooth looked at her with anger and said,

"That will never happen I have no interest in getting married besides since I Am the queen it is my destiny to rule not get married ever since the death of my aunts the sister's of flight, and the death of my mother and father Haroom and Rashmi I refuse to let my children suffer the same fate .I get in danger too much to have children it would not work out".

Mrs Bennet looked at her and said, "So you are saying there were men before and they betrayed and turned on the women"? she asked

Toothiana shook her head

"My mom and dad were the previous rulers of the tribe along with the sisters of flight, but originally it was a village in the forest called Punjam Hy Loo, My father was once a slave but when ananist his own, to protect the sisters of flight. As reward for his heroics they allowed my father to marry my mother. My land was always ruled my women with amazing wings and strength .But it could not fight off the greed and fear of men and so it lead to a war .The sisters of flight were strong but were largely outnumbered so after the war the village was destroyed. I was just a child when King Manny approached me and turned me into a guardian knight. And made me Toothiana queen of the humming bird tribe. " She explained sadly

"Wow sounds like you have been through a lot ". said a male voice that Tooth did not recognize she lifted her head to see Jackson Overland the protector in the snow holding up a couple of fish, and a little girl who looked at her in awe she was clearly stunned by how beautiful Tooth was. She blushed at the sight of his sparkly white teeth as he smiled warmly at Tooth and then turned towards Mrs. Bennet and said,

"I got you some dinner I hope you like fish".

Jamie got from his chair with excitement and said "Jack "! he attacked Jack into a bone crushing hug Jack gasped and said,

Jack smiled and then said "Jamie I can't breathe".

Jamie blushed and then let him go said "Sorry Jack I did not mean to".

Jack smiled and then ruffled up his hair and said "That is alright I Am happy to see you too".

Pippa looked up at Jack and said, "Jack who is that women she is really pretty isn't she". Pippa said as she pointed at Tooth who blushed with embarrassment. Even though Toothiana was the queen of the tribe she was not used to be complimented so much in one day.

Jack looked at Tooth and Tooth looked at Jack, and for a moment it was if he was in a different world Pippa was wrong she was not pretty . She was gorgeous he could not put her beauty into words .However she was a queen of a woman tribe, that hated men and he was male and was only a civilian. It would not work out. They both knew that wait a minute? He was not gonna let some girl control his life. As much as he wanted to date this girl, his first priority was the people he had to protect, and his sister Pippa nothing else. He did not have enough time to think for himself. So, as much as it killed him to do it ,Jack had to be mean even though it would go against everything his mom taught him.

He had to be mean to Tooth, it was the only way he can make sure that he does not get too attached to protect her from himself because if if she did like him back and return his feelings he will just mess it up he makes a mess everywhere he goes.

Jack scoffed and said "Yeah she is pretty, I guess I Am not into girls that wear too much make up".

Toothiana gasped and stood up and said "Excuse me who do you think you are? This is not just make up it is a trademark of my tribe"!

"That makes you look like a circus clown from the satire theater I do not know why you are here and I do not care. But you should go before your bitchiness sucks the fun out of the cabin". Jack said

"How dare you talk to me like that, I am Toothianna queen of the humming bird tribe I had sylvan millions of nightmares and had made men quiver without batting a eye"! Tooth shouted and she pounded her fists on the table making the table shake.

Jack cleared his throat and make his voice sound high pitched as he did a poor impression of Tooth. "Iam Toothianna queen of the humming bird tribe I made my tribe miserable by making them do the work while I hide in my tent I am too much of a chicken to go out in the field myself!"

Tooth frowned and then looked down sadly, she was hurt by that last comment .But did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears so she glared at him and said,

"That sounds nothing like me"!

Jack gasped and then smirked as he pointed at her and laughed

" So it is true then? You work your tribe to the bone ,while you stay in your tent how long has it been since you have been outside"?

Toothianna blushed with embarrassment and turned away " Thirty years". she muttered under her breath refusing to look back at him.

Jack stopped Laughing and said "Thirty years but you look so young ,I did not realize you were going through menopause no wonder you are so mean". he said nonchalantly looking down at his nails .

Tooth glared at him and said "I am not on menopause I am a guardian knight plus I stopped aging when I was seventeen you asshole!" she said as she stood up slapped him in the face and walked away from the cabin a single tear streaming down her face.

Pippa looked at Jack with anger ."Jack that was ready mean you should go and apologize you two have a lot in common". she said sternly she had no idea what had gotten into her brother she had never seen him act like that in her life and she did not like it.

Jack laughed and "Me and her have a lot in common how"?

Pippa sighed and Said "you both have sisters, you both lost your parents ,you both protect the people you love most, you both know it feels like to lose something ,I do not know what has gotten into you Jack but she was trying to be nice until you showed up".

Jack sighed and said" I just did not want her to distract me from protecting you you are what is most important right now you and the people are the only thing I care about".

"And how exactly will she distract you". A familiar voice said teasingly

Jack turned around and smiled and said "Michael"!

"Jack it has been too long how are you "? Michael asked

Jack ran his hands threw his hair and looked at back at Tooth suddenly a wave of guilt passed through him when he saw Tooth crying outside and said,

"I feel like a major asshole".

Michael laughed and patted Jack back and said, "I bet you do, You do not know how to talk to a girl do you?"

Jack shook his head "No not at all ,but to be honest I was purposely trying to be mean so that she will hate me and I do not have to worry about ignoring Pippa because of her beauty".

"That has got to be the lamest excuse I have ever heard, besides you have been so busy protecting the people and Pippa you do not think about yourself .You got needs too you can protect Pippa and date Tooth had the same time. Besides, I think even if you did try to be nice she would not be interested in you anyway". Said Michael as he took a apple and bite into it with a smirk on his face.

Jack shook his head and said, "Thanks dude you give great advice I feel better about myself now" he said sarcastically

"You're welcome ".

Jack sighed and shook his head.

Michael looked at him with confusion "What what did I say"?

Jack said "Nothing just eat your apple". As he stood up and walked away towards the door.

Michael looked at him and said " Where are you going "?

Jack was about to pull the handle when stopped him and said "I'm going to talk to her".

Jack opened the door and slammed the door behind him Mrs. Bennett, Sophie and Jamie sat at the table with expressions of horror and amazement they had never seen Jack act like in front of anyone Tooth and Jack must really hate each other.

Mrs. Bennett and said "Well that was quite unusual".as she patted some bread crums from her face.

"Yeah I have never seen ,Jack curse before and he has been staying here for five days I think it did not fit right on him he is such a nice guy ". Said Jamie

"I think it is because he likes her because back at Burgess there were these boys that kept pulling on my hair and mommy said it was because they liked me".said Sophie

Jamie frowned and said "I do not think so I would never tell the girl that I like that she is a B word".

Michael looked at him said "Why do you say that do you like anyone".

Jamie blushed with embarrassment and then laughed and said,

"Of course not we live in the middle of nowhere besides she is probably long gone by now I helped her family escape".

"Oh Jamie's got a crush what is her name sweety". Mrs. Bennet asked

"Her name is Pippa".

Everyone turned to look at Jack's sister and she looked at them and said "What"?

"Didn't you hear him he said that he likes a girl named Pippa". Michael said

"Oh Pippa is not my real name it is just a nickname because I put too much pepper on my food my real name is Emma" She explained

smiles and said "That explains a lot Emma why don't you come and have a seat I'm going to be making breakfast soon".

Emma smiled and said "Sure I sure hope Jack and Tooth work things out and be civil to each other for a few hours at least".

"Or Kill each other". Jamie said blankly

Michael let out a perverted giggle and said "Yeah we do not want them to 'Kill' each other".

Mrs. Bennett picked up the hidden meaning behind his words and glared at him.

"I am sure they are not going to do that in front of my cabin". she said defensively

Michael laughed and said "I don't know if I were Jack and I would go straight for Tooth because well she is hot".

Jamie and Sophie covered their ears they really did not want to hear stuff like this after the argument with Jack and Tooth they had enough adult talk today.

"I think you should get out if you want to talk like that do not do it infront my children".Mrs. Bennett said with anger

"Jack did". Said

"Well Nobody knew Jack was going to act like that".She responded

Michael sighed and said "Okay I wouldn't do it".

"Thank you Michael now you should wash up for dinner there's a lake in the back you can take the kids to get their hands washed".

To be continued ...


	4. The Reason

I do not own Rise of the guardians it belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks

Title of chapter inspired the song " The reason" by Hoobastank

Rise of the Medieval guardians chapter 4 : The reason

Jack rushed out of the door in the chilling winter air blowing violently threw Jack's spiky brown hair as he walked over to the porch and stood near Tooth. He did not say anything he just looked up at the stars, they were the only thing that lit the night sky when the clouds the blocked the moon. The stars helped preserve the wonder and dreams to the children of the world when the moon couldn't. Jack continued to look at the stars watching them twinkle in the navy blue hue of the sky. Jack sighed he was about to leave knowing Tooth probably did not want to talk. He walked over to the door and pulled the knob ready to go back inside .When Tooth opened her mouth and said,

"The stars are beautiful aren't they Jackson"

Jack laughed and said "You know can just call me Jack."

Tooth smiled and said, "What would be the point of using your nickname when you said those awful things about me that weren't true".

Jack frowned and said "I know I am sorry". as he walked over towards her and tried to hug her but she walked away from him, and glared at him

Jack looked down with shame he should have known better how he acted was uncalled for his goal was for her to hate him .But that she did it did it made him sad now that he thought about it he had never felt this sad ever. It was as if someone stabbed his chest , took out his heart and then stepped on it. Why is it whenever he looks into Tooth's eyes his heart races and he has a hard think thinking no girl had ever done this to him before and it scared him.

_What is happening to me ?_ he thought as he heard his heart quicken.

Tooth frowned and said "You think you can just apologize to me and have me forgive you just like that, If you want my trust you are going to have to earn it back."

Jack nodded " I understand why did you come then it wasn't to drink tea with was it"?

Tooth perked up and gave him a sad smile, Jack did not understand Tooth when he walked out and stood next to her she had no desire to talk. They watch the stars for five minutes and then she opens her mouth and wants to pick a fight? Jack will never understand women it was hard for him to understand the heart of a woman. Especially when they change their emotions so quickly. One minute she looks like she wants to throw herself on him, the next she looks like she wants to punch him.

Judging by the wide range of emotions Tooth had painted on her face, she did not know what to do either. He wasn't a perfect person he never meant to say those hurtful words to her he should just leave but first he had to make her see he was sorry.

Tooth took a few moments to breath she needed to calm down as much as she wanted to teach him a lesson she had to bring him back alive . Tooth was actually was the one who suggested Jack should be a guardian knight and had always had a soft spot for him and his teeth but that is a totally different subject. While Aster and Nightlight were skeptical about this rebellious hero ,Tooth knew that Jack would make a great guardian but it was hard not to hurt him .

_He said all those hurtful things about me and then says sorry and just expects me to forget it how dare he! I can't just forgive him he has got to give me the reason for him to change who he used to be for me to forgive him _

He doesn't even know her, he makes these accusations about her because he found out she was a queen of a tribe. Yes, it has been awhile since she went out in the field and collected the teeth and saw the kids. She mostly goes in gets the tooth and leaves. She used to stay and watch a kid sleep in the beds ,and try to sing their nightmares a way or adjust their pillows. Now she just sits in the Tooth palace waiting .She wished she knew what she was waiting for though ever since Baby died she was left with a hole in her heart and has been desperately trying to fill the gap.

Jack looked over at her and said "Tooth I do not expect you to forgive me I just wanted to tell you I am sorry it is up to you if you want to trust me or not".

Tooth looked up at his brown eyes as they glinted in the moonlight. She blushed he had his hands on her shoulders they were so close. She could smell his breath ,he looked down at her with his mischievous grin like he was up to something .But she knew he wasn't going to try anything, it was just his nature; He had this aura of fun ,he brought the joy into people is that she liked him ? Or was it just purely lust she didn't know. She wanted to ask him if he liked her but judging by his comments earlier probably not.

Jack looked at Tooth he had impulsively walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder and held her close it was starting to snow down in the clearing the porch was not very big the cabin was very small .

The Bennetts were poor almost everyone was in poverty because Pitch raided the villages for tax collection .Often taking the weeks pay so everyone was dirt poor. Except for the guardians because they were knights, they got benefits for working for King Manny .But Jack did not care about money. He just wanted to have a nice place to live, where Emma would be safe from the nightmares .Jack had gotten lucky, Pitch had a weird fascination with him for some reason .He liked to hunt children and feed fear into them and make them work for him and these armies are called Nightmares .They can morph into these Nightmare sand horses that destroy anything they come across, including a child's innocence.

Jack noticed that Tooth was blushing furiously her beautiful purple eyes were not looking at him anymore .Is she repulsed by him? She must still be angry with him, she was so red no she looked shy about something .Then he remembered how close he was to her and blushed too. Maybe he had a chance after all. He shyly pulled away from her, she looked disappointed but smiled warmly up at him. It was a real smile, not the fake smile she had when they were in the cabin .She looked like she wanted to say something but could not form the right words.

"King Manny wanted me to find you so he could talk to you". She said suddenly she clasped her mouth she promised that she would not say that. Until they got to the pole now North is probably going ask the yets to bag him. She hated when he did that it was inhumane then again they weren't exactly human.

Jack glared at her and said "What that is why you wanted to find me ?So, you can drag me in to be part your weird pack of freaks. No thanks I'm not going anywhere unless I know that Emma is going to be safe. I promised mom and dad I gave them my word, that I would protect her I guess it hard for you to understand since your sister is dead"

Tooth frowned at him and then walked over and slapped him across the face Jack tried to put a tough face on but he failed she hit hard. _Just how strong was she? _as he rubbed his cheek.

Tooth frowned and said ,"How dare you bring Baby up It was not my plan for her to become a nightmare Pitch had surprise attacked me!

Jack gasped and said,"Wait a minute become a nightmare you said she was dead"!

Tooth looked down sadly and said,"She has no control over her body and mind so she is technically a zombie or half dead until we get you back with King manny".

Jack looked at her sympathetically and asked "Why do you need me I thought Sandy was the guardian of dreams can't put his dreams and inside of her"?

Tooth sighed ,"It is not that easy Pitch's castle is heavily guarded but that is not the main problem he made her his princess the princess of nightmares I had tried to sent my mini tooth's but Pitch caught them in cages."

He asked with confusion "Mini teeth? "

Tooth blushed with embarrassment ,"Oh I can repudiate my guardian form into miniatures they help me collect the teeth My mother used the last of her strength to create baby by turning one of the miniatures."

Jack looked over at her in awe just picturing mini hummingbird like fairies zipping through the palace he had never seen Tooth transform. But had heard tales of her beauty .He blushed just trying to picture it. But pushed that thought aside and then asked ,

"So she can make herself smaller why didn't she try to escape".?

Tooth frowned and then looked down at the ground sadly "I am sure she tried Jack, but Pitch is really strong .And my miniatures are vulnerable because they are built for speed not for strength".

Tooth frowned she knew he might say no she knew she might be giving herself some false hope but maybe just maybe he felt guilty enough to want to become a knight to help her get her sister back.

"So Jack do you want to be a guardian Knight".?

Jack sighed and said "I have no choice but to say"-

To be continued...


	5. Jack's answer

**I do not own Rise of the guardians it belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks.**

**Rise of the medieval guardians Chapter 5: Jack's answer**

**Jack looked down at Tooth and said "Well I would have to say yes as much as I hate wearing those dorky knight uniforms; it is the least I can do after saying those mean things to you, you didn't deserve any of it you are a great person and it was wrong of me to judge you like that."**

**Tooth smiled and said "Thank you Jack". as she went over to him and hugged him Jack tried to resist the urge of running his fingers through her soft looking black hair and fighting the blood rushing into his cheeks as he hugged her back as she pulled frowned wishing she would have stayed in his arms longer he did not know why but it felt right to have the Humming bird queen in his arms.**

**Unknown to the duo Aster watched from afar on top his horse with a scowl across his face while North and Sandy celebrated Jack's acceptance into their guild. Aster mourned over it. Because he was in charge of training the new recruiters, and if the rumors about the boy being a master of disguise and pranks were true, it was going to hell.**

**As much he wanted to hate Jack right now he couldn't. As he continued to watch Jack and Tooth a smile crept on his face .They were cute together he was not afraid to admit that .It was good to see Tooth smile and joke around ever since Baby she hasn't been at all what she used to be . She used to greet her kingdom with enthusiasm and her bubbly personality with a wide joyful smile on her face, but now they were lucky enough for her to come out of her palace let alone smile .She had become less active in her guardian duties and had started making her baby teeth collect the teeth from the children.**

**"We should head over there mate we do not know when Pitch will show his ugly face again and we need to make it to King Manny by nightfall". Aster said with regret as much he enjoyed seeing Tooth so happy the fate of the children were more important.**

**North looked at him with shock and then said, **

**"What is big rush let the kids enjoy each other's company Tooth will bring Jack to us we can go to my workshop and enjoy cookies yes"? Suddenly at that Moment North felt someone tug on his big red fur coat .He looked down and saw Sandy look up at him and form an image of kids having nightmares and him stopping them with his dreamsand.**

**North nodded he understood.**

**"Go on Sandy Bunny and I will meet you at the pole be careful on your way over nightmares come out more often at night they like the shadows".**

**Sandy looked at North and nodded as he formed a cloud on his dreamsand. Sandy and flew away to go and give Dreams to the children of the world before Pitch could turn them into fearlings or part of his nightmare army.**

**Aster hated being ignored by North, North thought that just because he held a higher rank then Aster he could call all the shots .Yes North was first in command and Aster was only second. But they should not be eating cookies when the fate of the children were at stake sometimes he wondered if North even knew what he was doing. Aster rolled his eyes at the word Wonder if North doesn't stop fooling around their wasn't going to be any much longer but Aster had his hope that things will turn out alright.**

**Suddenly as Tooth was hugging Jack she heard some rustling in the bushes and used her night vision to see past the bushes and frowned and walked away from Jack .Feeling disappointed their moment got interrupted. When She saw Aster and the rest of the guardian knights she rolled her eyes North must have used his snow globe to try to find her. But it must have been Aster's idea he could be such a worry wart sometimes She giggled slightly remembering his scared expression when they rode in North's sleigh.**

**Tooth could magnify her eyes to any size she wanted it helped her spot a child that needed their tooth collected .It always helped when she was being followed Jack looked over at her with curiously as he saw the look of annoyance and suspicion riddling her beautiful face. She turned back to face him as he rubbed her shoulders and looked over her shoulder a furious blizzard was starting through the forest making Tooth shiver she looked up at Jack who was only wearing his shirt vest and his brown towers with no shoes with shock and said " A-ren't you cold"?**

**Jack smirked and shook his head and said, "Jack FROST remember, the cold does not get to me otherwise I would not be the protector in the snow". He laughed when he saw Tooth blush with embarrassment at her mistake of course! How could she be so stupid? She let Jackson Overland stump her again. She felt that she wanted to get him back for that but then realized that she had completely forgiven him. She has not forgiven someone so quickly since Baby he was just too much fun to be with to stay mad at .She could not help but be mesmerized by how white his teeth were how did he keep his teeth so white?**

**Suddenly he stopped laughing and curled his lips to that lopsided smile she Tooth looked at him and found herself smiling as well .No matter how hard she tried to be tough and strong like she usually was. She could not help but smile around him and looked up at his face. She loved and looked into his autumn brown eyes, his eyes were as brown as fallen leafs, on a tree in autumn it comforted her. Even though he prided himself on winter ,he sure gave people a warm feeling, that she could not ignore, she could not describe it .It is like when he smiles at you ,your worries melt and all you want to do is go into the woods and throw a snowball.**

** Jack pulled Tooth in a hug and rubbed her shoulders trying to keep her warm her armor did not help in cold weather she was used a much warmer climate .She was not in her element ,Jack must have known this because he stopped laughing gave her a concerned look; And then hugged her trying to warm her up. and said,**

**".We should get back inside the blizzard is getting worse".**

**Tooth blushed at as his cool breath touched her neck she shivered with pleasure .Jack must have mistook this as discomfort from the cold because he held her tighter and then pulled her up bridal style so he could open the door into the cabin.**

**"Come my queen let me rescue you from this hazardous weather and into your throne room "! He said in a mocking tone Toothianna laughed as he opened the door and then set her down on the floor and said, **

**"Well How did I do would I make a good knight?"**

**Toothianna paused to think for a moment and then said "Yeah if you weren't so rebellious, rude and were able to comprehend good manners, and weren't so sarcastic". She said playfully**

**Jack smiled and then clutched his chest and then groaned and said "Ouch that hurt Tooth you really know how to make a guy weak at the knees".**

**Suddenly they heard someone climb down the stairs Tooth and Jack turned around to see Michel look at them with his thumbs up. Jack blushed and rolled his eyes while Tooth remained silent, wanting nothing more, than to kick his ass.**

**"********Michael****"**! Jack yelled with embarrassment He could not believe he had the nerve to tease him when she was standing right next to them is he an idiot, or just brave?

**************Michael** just smiled and said" I'm just kidding around so how did it go"?

**Jack and Tooth blushed and said "What do you mean"?**

**Michael **looked at them incredulously and said "The talk, are you still mad at Jack or have you kissed and made up"?

**Jack and Tooth looked into each other's eyes both trying to fight the blush rising to their cheeks. Michel smiled and thought they are so digging each other and worst of all they do not even realize it.**

**"Jack you should start packing up because we are going to head out when the sunsets". Tooth instructed as she walked up the stairs it was only when she started walking had Jack noticed how fluid her steps were she always walked like she was floating on air. Rather than centered on the ground, he looked up at her back not wanting to look lower, because then he would probably be struck with the wide daggers; He had seen her with earlier this morning, he marveled over her feathers.**

**What materials were they made out of?**

**He recalled back when he hugged her how soft they were almost like running your fingers through the grass in the spring. It was soft yet tough and strong he understood why she dressed like that. It helped keep her warm in the winter. While other people bundle up, Jack just walks through the streets in his vest shirt ,and towers with his feet bare. He hated wearing shoes because he found them extremely uncomfortable especially when you get a pebble or something inside of them.**

**Jack was about to walk into the kitchen when something shiny caught his eye he looked around to make sure no one was watching and picked it up.****It appeared to be a locket he spotted a winder and wound the locket suddenly it began playing a song. Jack did not recognize he wondered who the locket belonged to he knew it was none of his business but he had to know.**

**He opened the locket it was a picture of pretty girl with long black hair feeling a little intrusive he closed the locket and went into a the kitchen when he saw a shadow creep towards him. Jack quickly spun around in time to be hit with a hammer made of nightmare sand he slammed down on the hardwood floor a loud thud could be heard echoing through the small cabin.**

**"Jack it has been a while, remember me? "Pitch taunted**

**Jack stands up and then growled, "Pitch what are you doing here"!**

**"Here to return a favor for the beating you gave me at Burgess"! Pitch yelled **

**"Yeah and I will do it again in a heartbeat you stay away from me and Emma "! Jack yelled**

**"The offer is still on the table Jack we could make a good team".**

**"Not even you paid me"! Jack roared as he ran over to Pitch to try and punch him, but Pitch turned into nightmare sand and slammed him against the wall repeatedly. Until blood started leaking from his teeth Jack closed his eyes and thought. **

**_So this is it? _**

**Jack smirked and thought,_ It is not over yet!_ He caught Pitch's hand before he could slam him against the wall, and while jumping up in the air he kicked him in the gut. He clutched onto his gut and groaned. It was his chance! Jack ran up the stairs and then grabbed his staff, he needed to defend himself somehow .Jack tried to keep his fear from showing because it will only make Pitch stronger.**

**Before he could enter the room, he was kicked down in the back and then grabbed by the throat. He shut his eyes and winced as Pitch suffocated him. He laughed darkly and said,**

**"What is wrong Jack I thought you were Burgess's protector in the snow? How can you call yourself the protector, when you can't even save yourself! You are weak. As he threw Jack on the ground near the stairs Jack was on his knees rubbing his throat and coughing then he turned towards Pitch and muttered, "I am not weak".**

**Pitch walked around the room with his hands behind his back Jack glared at him as he looked over his shoulder and said,**

**"Then prove it show me just how powerful you are Jack show me you deserve your title why do you continue to save people anyway? They hate you Jack the people, do not care that you saved them. Because they think you are wasting your time trying to save a world that is already destroyed all that remains, is cold and darkness"!**

**Before Jack could reply Pitch was slammed in the face with a boomerang Jack watched on his knees as the boomerang hit Pitch and then spun around towards the user, Jack tried to turn around but he felt a sharp pain through his neck and fell down on the ground again clutching his neck.**

**"I never thought I would see you like this mate ". As Jack squinted his eyes trying to see how threw the boomerang but all he could see was a tall shadow near the window it was too dark for him to see when suddenly the figure stepped into the light.**

**Jack managed to muster the courage to sit up and gasped with a smirk on his face "Bunny!"**

**Pitch groaned and sat up and laughed, "Well, Well if it isn't the last Pooka how does it feel being the last of your tribe"?**

**Bunny did not do anything he just clenched his fist and glared at him his bright green eyes narrowed towards Pitch Jack could tell he was holding himself back from attacking Pitch because he bite down at his lip holding on to his boomerangs.**

**"Where are others"? Jack whispered towards Bunny, Bunny looked over at Jack with surprise because Jack was still on the ground Bunny did not respond he merely held out his hand and yanked Jack up forcefully Jack rubbed his arm and then smirked, you better watch out Pitch looks like he is pretty mad He thought.**

**"North is back at his workshop; Sandy is giving dreams to kids and Tooth I have not seen since your little tender moment on the porch". Bunny explained as he threw his boomerangs towards Pitch and cursed under his breath as they missed their target and flew back over to him. **

** Jack blushed and said" You saw that"! He said with embarrassment as he dogged Pitch's nightmares but they circled back around Jack got into battle position and said "Bring it on!" **

**The nightmare ran towards Jack. As the nightmare Charged, Jack walked over towards the wall and then turned sharply causing the nightmare to designate back into nightmare sand Pitch growled and then raised an arrow towards Jack Bunny watched on, worried for the boy's fate Aster had a strong dislike for the boy but he did not deserve to die!**

** Bunny slammed his fist against the wall and thought_ I'm sorry Jack I wish I could help but the arrow is moving too fast for me to use my boomerangs I might not be able to make it in time._**

** Bunny turned away he could not watch. He waited for the sound of Jack's screams to echo through the walls, but it never came. Bunny turned around to see Tooth holding the arrow in front her, she was covered in feathers head to toe , her wings were open and wide. she clenched her teeth bravely Pitch gasped. Aster gasped as well and thought O_h no not again_ instead of the tanned pink hand he usually held he was meet with large soft blue paws**

**The Moon's gifts are a blessing and a curse they must deal with .Aster and Tooth looked over at Jack his mouth wide with shock. As he opened and closed it as if he wanted to say something but was unable to find the words. Because the sudden change in Aster and Tooth's appearance .Even though he thought it suited her. When he looked at Bunny he tried not to laugh Bunnymund was literally a giant Bunny but he knew that if he laughed he would probably get a boomerang in the face.**

** "What is going on"? Jack said out loud **

** Pitch laughed and said, "You mean they didn't tell you ?It great being a guardian knight but there's a catch you need to get the powers from King Manny Moon to be a guardian knight, and it only works at night or when he grants you to .If enough kids stop believing any of you the results could be disastrous for you all of you but great for me because without hope wonder and dreams all there is fear".**

**Jack did not know what to say he was frozen with shock .For the first time in four months Jack was speechless .When he called Tooth's friends a band of freaks he did not expect them to actually have weird abilities that only appear at night now he felt like the biggest asshole on the planet.**

**"What's the matter Jack"? Tooth asked Jack looked up at her in awe she was facing near the window where the moonlight was hitting her now colorfully feathered body. Her wings moving faster than he could keep track off .She truly looked like a hummingbird queen now her crown had come part of her face her pink eyeshadow now glittered in the moonlight Jack would be lying if he said he didn't think Tooth was attractive.**

**Bunny coughed making Jack and Tooth to look over at him and blush Tooth threw the arrow back at Pitch, Pitch absorbed it Jack, Tooth, and Bunny watched on as the arrow became Nightmare sand again.**

**Jack, Tooth and Bunnymund went back to back as a whole fleet of nightmares rose from underneath the ground and surrounded them .Pitch laughed as the nightmares attacked them a nightmare approached Jack. But Jack dogged, and then swung his staff like a baton it served around a couple of nightmares before it came back towards Jack. **

**Bunnymund gasped and said "Not bad for a beginner but let me show you how it's done!"**

**Jack ducked as a few nightmares tried to attack him near the head and then smirked and said "Is that a challenge Cottontail?"**

**Suddenly Pitch came up from behind and then smacked Jack down to the ground but before Pitch could attack again. Jack rolled out the way and then used his staff to fight back. As he swung it towards Pitch, but Pitch dogged out the way, and raised his hammer towards Jack. Jack did a series of flips and got of the way of Pitch's attacks. Pitch cursed under his breath as he raised his fingers up in the air and ordered a wave of nightmares to attack Jack.**

**Jack gasped and then looked around the room for anything he could use as a weapon his shepherd's staff was not the best weapon. But before he could fine one .The nightmares smacked him towards the wall and tied to enter inside his head, Jack squirmed his head flailing around to try and keep the nightmares away .But then a second wave pinned to the wall, Jack looked over at Pitch. As he floated over towards Jack and whispered,**

**"You were a good opponent Jack but not good enough any last words before you become my greatest weapon".**

** Jack coughed and gagged as he glared at Pitch suddenly he looked up at the sky towards the moon and thought_ I hope you're happy King Manny because this is your entire fault! I did not want anything to do with this battle and now I'm going to die._**

**Suddenly the door opened to reveal , Jamie, Sophie, and Emma had coming back from their trip to the market the closest town takes three hours to get too on foot. Since the bennett's are too poor to get a cart or a horse they had to walk on foot .They had left shortly after Jack and Tooth's fight and had a three loaves of bread, cheese, and enough food to feed them a for a couple of weeks. They had traded in all the deer, rabbits two squirrels Jack and Jamie had shot down before breakfast so they were able to buy the food.**

**Dropped her food with shock and said "My house!" The cabin was badly damaged the windows were broken, portraits were knocked over and furniture was broken or had several holes in them ****never to be used again **

** looked over to see Jack against the wall suffocating Mrs. Bennett tried to see if anyone was here but she did not see anyone .**

**"Jack why did you destroy my house what is going on here"! She snapped**

**Jack gasped and then looked over at Tooth, Bunny, and Pitch and said,**

** "She can't see you guys?"**

**Jamie gasped her mom may not be able to see it but Jamie did. He saw a whole fleet of black horses pinning Jack towards the wall, with a tall scary looking man hovering over Jack. He smirked at Jamie as he looked at Pitch with fear. Jack looked over at Jamie and said,**

**"It's alright Jamie whatever you do, do not be afraid Pitch feeds off of fear you have to be brave for me okay everything is going to be okay".**

**Pitch laughed and said "Lying to a child are we Jack you know very well how dare the situation is I Am sure you know what is going to happen you are going to become a nightmare just like your friend Michael did". **

**Suddenly someone walked down the stairs Jack gasped It was Michael! **

**But instead of the happy smile his friend usually held for Jack he gave Jack a hateful glare he had yellow eyes like Pitch and nightmare sand aurora around him his skin was grey and he looked at Jack like all his emotions were sucked out of him but hate and jealousy.**

**Jack gasped **

**To be continued ...**...


	6. The desperate plea

I do not own Rise of the guardians it belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks

Rise of the medieval guardians chapter 6: The desperate plea

Jack could not believe it Michael his childhood friend was now a nightmare, He glared at Pitch this was his entire fault everything was his parents death, the reason he could not walk down the street without being accused of things that Pitch himself had done. Jack knew what he was getting into when he decided to be the protector of the snow but it still hurt to know that he will never feel the warmth of a family again. To have someone care about his existence and acknowledge his presence his sister was the only thing he had left.

That is why he had to make sure he would protect her even if it killed him. He knew that Pitch hadn't just taken his life away but others as well like Jamie and Tooth. That is why he will do everything he can to make sure that Pitch reaps what he sows. Pitch smirked with pleasure he loved the fear radiating through the boy as he grabbed Jack and slammed him against the wall while grabbing his throat tighten Jack gasped for air as Pitch suffocated him.

Bunny and Tooth were too busy fighting off the nightmares to do anything Bunny was pinned to the wall by a handful of nightmares his boomerangs laid broken on the floor Bunny looked down in shame and anger. Pitch had won there was nothing they could do now, Tooth was fighting off the nightmares using her wings to slice through them and then slash the ones on the side with her daggers. Jack's blood all over the floor and walls from his earlier battle with Pitch the traps damaged and ripped beyond repair just when they thought the situation could not get any worse it goes beyond what they could possibly imagine.

"Jack"! Jamie cried out in tears as he rushed over towards him but Tooth flew over and blocked his path and said No Jamie it is not save Jack can handle himself

"No he can't look at him he is badly injured he has bruises and cuts there is a pool of blood where he is standing Tooth and you tell me to calm down! ".Jamie yelled

Tooth bent down to his eye level and said Jamie I know you are scared but things will turn out better in the end who knows Jack and I might even bring you with us to see the king."?

Jamie smiled like a child on Christmas and said "Really you would "

Tooth smiled and said "Yes I would but we have to clear it, with North first".

Jamie looked at her with confusion "North?"

Tooth laughed and said "St. Nick".

Pitch was too distracted by Jamie's cry that he did not know Jack sneak out from underneath him and then kick him down on the ground his staff pointed near Pitch's heart and says,

"So who is the weak link now Bitch"?

Pitch looked at Jack with shock the tables have turned Jack was now pinning Pitch against the wall . Pitch remained motionless unable to think straight. He had heard tales of how strong and confident the protector was but did not take them seriously, because of how small and frail the boy appeared .He had not underestimated someone so drastically since Sandy he should have known better than to judge an opponent based on their size.

Pitch frowned and said "This isn't over ." as he tried to turn into Nightmare sand but Jack grabbed him by the throat and then kicked him down on the ground and said,

"Oh you don't I just started to have fun " as he twirled his staff around and then smacked Pitch in the face with it repeatedly , finally he raised his fist and punched him in the face ,so hard that two of his teeth fell right now of his mouth.

Bunny broke free from the nightmares grasp and by head budding them in the face and throwing his egg bombs at them and then on his h in legs he runs up to Pitch and then twirls around and does a backward kick in Pitch's face and takes Jack's staff and says,

"Mind if I borrow this for a sec mate? "

Jack frowns and says" Sure just don't break it over Pitch's head" as he handed Bunny his staff.

Bunny smirks and says "Great idea". As he takes the staff and breaks it over Pitch's head knocking Pitch out. But before they could take him his nightmares grabbed him and flew back to his lair Bunny hands Jack his staff and Jack looks down at his staff and said,

"You Dick "!

Bunny frowns and says "What is so important about that staff anyway"?

Jack looks down at the broken staff "It the only thing I had to remember them by ". He said with a sad tone as he looked bunny with anger.

Bunny frowns and says "I'm sorry I did not realize that it was so important to you Man and moon can fix it for you in meantime you should have this". Bunny says as he takes something out of his hostler Jack looks him with shock

"Bunny this is... I can't accept this".

"It is a gift from Man in Moon I was sent here to give it to you but when I got there you were fighting Pitch so I forgot all about it. ".

Jack looks down at the sword the blade was clear like glass but he could tell it was strong a build to last it had Frost written on the blade with snowflakes on it and had a blue holder Jack put it in his holster and smiled and said "Thank you".

"It is not me you should be thanking; when we get to lunar you should tell MiM that you like the blade, he will be thrilled".

Jack smiles and then his face fell and said "But why me with my height and build I would think he would want me to be a bread boy or something".

Bunny laughs and said" I was skeptical too at first, but then I realize that you would make a great knight Jack you will be a great knight Jack as Easter has flowers sprouting the in grass".

Jack watched as Bunny picked up his broken boomerangs and put them in his holster as he looked around and said "Be careful Michael may still be here somewhere ". As he took long and drawn out steps on his tiptoes to make sure not to step over anything that could make a loud noise

Jack looked around the cabin for any signs of Michael suddenly he saw a drop of nightmare sand fall from the ceiling and said "Uh Bunny I think I found him!" as he got tackled to the ground by Michael

"Jack "!Tooth shouted as she pulled out her daggers and swung towards Michael but Michael grabbed her by the wrists and says "A Woman should know their place you do not belong in the Knights Templar Man in moon might believe that women are equal to men but you all deserve to work in the kitchen and sewing our clothes ".

Bunny gasped and then smirked and said "Oh you really did it now mate ".

Before Michael could figure out what he meant he was punched in the face by a very anger Tooth. She growled at him and slashed him back and forth with her daggers and then grabbed his neck and snapped it, But Michael got up and snapped his head back into place and then kicked Tooth down on the ground .Took her daggers and pointed them at her Tooth smirked as she flew up into the air using her wings grabbed her daggers and pinned him to the wall by throwing her daggers at his sleeves and then coughed him and said,

"Don't ever say that to me I am not a mere peasant you have no right to speak to me that way unless you want to die"!

She pulled her dagger from the wall and then kicked him down to the ground picked him up and punched him in the face repeatedly until he started coughing up blood he glared at her but before he could attack again Tooth struck him on the side of his neck and he collapsed on the floor.

She turned around to see Jamie, Sophie, Emma, , Jack and Aster looking at her with shock she wipes the blood from her swords and said,

"What?"

Jack walked up to her and held her hands and said "Tooth that was amaze"- before he could finish his sentence he fell down to his knees and winced in pain Tooth looked over at him with concern and put his arm around her so he could walk over towards the wall Aster glared down at Jack and said "Take shirt off now".

Tooth blushed and looked away pretending to look out the window.

Jack attempted a weak smile and said

"Not in front of the ladies". Bunny frowned and said this is not a Joke Overland you take your shirt off now or I will make you."

Jack hesitantly pulled of the front strings of his shirt and slowly lifted it up so Bunny could see it Bunny looked down at Jack with shock and said "

"We have to take you to North's workshop immediately mate or you might die from blood loss you are hurt pretty bad".

Jamie walked over towards Bunny and said "What is going to happen to him please make sure he is okay I have only known him for a few days but I like him and I do not want him to die".

Aster bent down towards Jamie and pulled him into a hug Jamie smiled and buried himself deeper into Aster's fur as Aster stroked the boy's hair and asked " Jamie how old are you"?

Jamie pulled away and said "Ten why? I help the blacksmith make tools sometimes he lets me beat the metal down with the hammer".

Aster smiled and said "Do you want to come with us?! As he picked the boy up and smiles at him.

Jamie gasped and said "Yes I would love to"!

Suddenly a portal appeared and North jumped out of it with his swords and then said "Okay Pitch lets...hey where did he go?"

Bunny glared at him "It is about time you showed up! ". he stated flatly as he got up from his hind legs and looked at him slightly peeved what took North so long surely it did not take that long to make cookies did it is possible North could have been attacked but judging by the embarrassed look on his it did not appear to be to the case then again North did not know that Pitch would try and attack Jack even Aster was about ready to head back to the Warren when he saw a dark shadow creep over towards the cabin.

North flushed with embarrassment and coughed nervously as he put his swords away and gasped when he saw the state Jack was in. He had several bruises and cuts, around his body to the point where he was almost unidentifiable, if not for his spiky brown hair. Before North could reflect on what to do, about the boy's condition he was slammed against the wall by a boy who was clearly possessed by nightmare sand.

His big yellow eyes narrowed at him as he kicked North down hard. North tried to yank the boy off of him without hurting him too much but the boy was surprisingly strong for his build. As the boy threw punch after punch, North tried to struggle free but every time, he tried the boy's grip around North tightened; but North managed to grab one of his swords after five minutes of being trapped unable to fight back he was free.

But the fight was far from over, the boy smirked as North stood valiantly holding his swords ready for battle and for a moment the two did nothing but stare intently at each other as if daring each other to see who could hold back when suddenly Whoosh ! North and the boy clashed blades.

North smirked with pride as he leaned forward pressing his steel blade against the boy's sword the boy was bent backwards trying to overpower north.

Aster and Tooth were standing next to Jack Protectively Tooth hovered in midair clutching her daggers in each hand with a look of anticipation and dread written on her face. Aster stood hunched over his hands in front of him ready to strike anyone that dared laid a finger on the wounded boy.

Jack had passed out due to blood loss but the rise and fall of his chest was a sign he was still alive. Aster was surprised at how strong the boy is without any weapon, a normal person would probably not have lasted as long as Jack, but even Aster could tell the boy was sly, clever even he fought off bandits using nothing but his bare hands and feet. His incredible knowledge of traps and his thirst for pranks and practical jokes. The boy was able to make such a simple task look easy and fun.

Jamie, Sophie and Emma were sitting against the wall near Tooth trying to stay out of the way. This was not their battle held her children tightly she could not believe how destroyed the cabin was but she knew that Jack could not have done all this. Something must have come in and attacked the poor boy because knew Jack would not purposely hurt himself because he wanted to make sure his sister was safe.

knew she was going to have to tell King Manny she had lost the land he graciously bestowed to her. Most kingdoms hated the idea of men and women being equal that a women should learn their place not in lunar. Women are allowed to seek their own business without the consent or need of a husband and for a poor widow like she uses all the help she could get.

She closed her eyes and hoped things would get better and it was that belief lead to this one desperate plea .Her father taught her when she used to live in Santoff Claussen as a child she closed her eyes and with long strained breath she cried " I believe, I believe" over and over again.

Suddenly as she opened them five figures she did not see before had been revealed it was then in that moment was flabbergasted and overcome with the bewildering sense of reality. This was real she had attempted to avoid the inescapable truth she had fallen out of belief the death of her father and late husband had drained the belief she had aborted so proudly as a child in Santoff Claussen .

But it seems her past had finally caught up with her and trapped her within the counters of her mind. She was skeptical at her father's belief, before he passed on but now felt extremely ashamed at herself for forgetting his last words to her were. I believe. She did not know what the meanings behind those words were until now.

Everyone was too focused on the battle they did not notice Jack's eyes open.

Jamie looked up his mom with confusion when she started to mumble gibberish under her breath, she was whispering so quietly he could not make out what she was saying .But whatever it was she said made Aster's boomerangs get fixed and Jack's wounds to heal because Jack was not bleeding to death anymore. He looked just as shocked as he did Aster and Tooth did not look surprised they looked over at his mother recognition they clearly understood what was happening.

"Jamie what just happened I Am healed"! Jack said with surprise Everyone turned around with shocked glee glad to see Jack wake Aster was about to tease the boy about passing out when he noticed something.

Aster looked from the corner of his eye and gasped, "Jack your staff it is glowing! "

Jack took out his shepherd's staff from its holster expecting it to still be in pieces, but it was fixed not only that but it was glowing! Jack looked at it with confusion, and looked up at Tooth for an explanation but before he could open his mouth. He was lifted in the air and gasped with shock and waved his arms around and screamed in shocked horror.

Meanwhile at the lunar kingdom King Manny watched his guardians fight off the nightmare possessed boy with worry the boy was incredible strong. He wanted to wait until he officially met Jack to see if he was worthy enough to bare guardian powers .But he had no choice but to temporary grant the boy some powers to fight off the enemy. After that the powers will go away overnight but there may be some side effects .He was shocked about Jamie's mother a adult believer incredible she must have been from Santoff Claussen to the know the I believe spell that Ombric taught to the young.

King Manny moon sat in his throne chair staring down at his crystal ball his expression unreadable but he appeared to be in deep thought unsure if what he did was wise .The boy was cunning he was sure but he thought that he might have been underestimating Jack the boy seemed strong enough without any added power he had fought Pitch and had lived!

That was not a easy thing to do however Pitch was far more powerful than Jack because of his nightmare sand.

King Manny had met the boy once before on accident of course he was on his way over to a meeting, with the other kingdoms to maintain their treaties, and decided to let his bodyguards take a break and enjoy the rest of their day; that was his first mistake, his second was letting himself get lost in thought, so much he had turned in the bad side of the village .When he had been cornered by bandits being the king ,Manny he was quite powerful however he was caught off guard. He did not expect to be attacked or countered because the village he had visited at the time was normally super peaceful.

Not to mention he was completely surrounded, and greatly outnumbered he had fought them off for a long time .But the bandits still had some fight left in them ,just when they were about to make the finishing blow taking anything that was of value with them, Jack came out and beat them up good .

King Manny was in disguise, so Jack had no idea he had just saved the king, until he put down his hood and showed his face. Jack was awestruck at the fact he had saved the king. The boy was a good fighter however when he asked if he was interested in being a guardian knight he ran away from him.

He did not blame the boy, it was a huge responsibility and he had to put his life on the line to defend the kingdom. When he had asked the boy just scoffed and said,

"You do not want to get too close to me, trust me I am doing you a favor". King Manny stood silently puzzling over this boy who claimed to be nothing, but a boy who wanted attention and had no common sense.

King Manny did not understand why the boy had gotten such a harsh reputation .He cleaned up the streets and made sure the boys and girls went home safely, there were rumors going around that he only wanted to help the people for the money, but that was clearly a lie. Because if the boy did it for money, he would not look so dissolved: his clothes were ripped, and the boy had bags under his eyes, the boy was so thin he could see the boy's ribs that were not healthy. He suddenly felt the need to ask the boy to go with him to his castle but then shook his head the boy would probably say no anyway.

The boy was not very polite, but he had spirit Manny would give him that much .It took a very brave soul to upright refuse the king's request, in any other kingdom if you did that you would get beheaded. But since King Manny believed in equal treatment, and treated his subjects like his friends, he did not think it was necessary.

Besides he could not force the boy if he was not interested but that did not mean he was not going to try asking until the boy at least considered it instead of running away.

As King Manny drew a reminiscent smile on his lips at the memory of meeting the boy the lunar mas his followers and closest royal council members. Watched on in shock, as the boy continued to be suspended in the air gasping with surprise.

"Excuse me sir I do not mean to pry but are you sure this is wise he has not even taken the oath yet and you want to grant him the powers already" once of them asked

King Manny turned around and glared at them and said "You dare question my judgment "? He asked darkly

The Man in Moon follower flinched with fear and then began to stammered nervously trying to escape the situation he had created for himself.

"Sir -I mean your highness I mean honorable I mean -I -I -I"

Suddenly out of nowhere Manny bursts into a fit of laughter and said

"You should have seen the look on your faces!"

Suddenly the lunar mas sighed with relief that their king was not upset because as great as their king was he was also really powerful and could be quite intimidating without even saying a word.

King Manny ran his hands through his brown hair and said "I know this is not the wisest thing to do, but I want to make sure the boy can defend himself against the enemy. After those powers will vanish and he will be just fine".

Then one of the men stepped up and said "Are you sure this is a good idea sir? This is the first time that you granted mortal powers without taking the oath; you do not know what it could do the boy".

Another one stood next to the other one he was a short man with a scowl on his face and said "Don't remember you the oath Will you, so and so vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

King Manny rolled his eyes and said "Yes I remember the oath, I Am the one who wrote it for crying out loud! I just want to be able to protect the boy". He said sadly as he looked back at the crystal ball.

The lunar mas member smiled and said "You are quite fond of Jackson Overland aren't you"?

King Manny nodded "I can't bare to see the boy die from Pitch's hands or anyone else's he is very important to me".

Suddenly all the lunar mas except the one he was talking to had started at their King with outrage.

"Why he is nothing but a troublemaker "!

"We have watched thousands of children die why should he be any different!"

Suddenly King Manny's expression hardened and then he raised his crescent moon staff and slammed it on the floor and said "Silence!"

The lunar mas stopped in their tracks and bowed and muttered their apologizes

King Manny suddenly muttered "He different where you only see a troublemaker, I see someone who has potential to become a guardian, the way he protects the people and his sister .Not expecting anything in return is incredible, the boy is selfless and noble he deserves more respect than he has been given .That is why I want him as a guardian knight".

Suddenly guilt rushed through the lunar mas; they had deliberately gone against their king's wishes over something as childish as rumors and reputation. They should have known better than to question their king's judgment Man in Moon had lived longer than have. They were just afraid of Jack turning his back on the guardians, and join Pitch. Because they knew Pitch had a strange interest with the boy, and would do anything to get the boy side even try killing the guardians.

Meanwhile Jack gasped as he was picked up by the wind and flung near Michel ,Jack was not in control of his body all he could do was watch as his fist was thrown into his best friend's face. A strange blue energy came out of his palm, causing a series of snowballs to be thrown in his face, launched him outside.

Michael tried to regain his balance, as he flowed in the air but before he could, Jack flew through the window and raised his staff and blasted ice towards him, causing frost to spread all over him. Jack flew over and then kicked him down on the ground causing him to burst into nightmare sand.

They were safe for now.

Aster, North, Tooth, Jamie and Sophie gasped in shock just when Tooth was about to ask about Jack's strange abilities the sunlight peeked over the mountains, Tooth gasped as the rays entered windows of cabin there The bright light that surrounded Aster, Tooth, and Jack and then just like that Jack's powers were gone Aster and Tooth were back to normal.


	7. The fateful meeting part 1 of 4

Rise of the medieval Guardians chapter 7: The fateful meeting part 1 of 4

They had been on the road for a couple days now and the silence was intoxicating ever since the battle with Pitch Tooth, North, Aster and Jack had walked through the streets during the day, and hiding in some remote location at night. To avoid being chased by spirituous villagers and the adoring public, and the police officers that were after them Tooth was a hermit .She hated going to public appeared having to meet kings queens, princes, princess lords ladies dukes duchess it did not matter to her, they were all greedy arrogant fools, that liked to behead people and redirect people from living.

Back when Tooth was more active she had went to several of them from time to time she had a lot of friends in a lot of kingdoms and could not accept every party invitation and had seen the decay and rotting people left to dust while the rich celebrated in their cozy mansions and kingdoms with sampan and wine .Even though Tooth had hardened over the years because of Baby and her other sisters she had lost to Pitch she was not heartless .Underneath all those snarky comments was a kind gentle soul would do anything to help her fellow guardians and protect her kingdom in a heartbeat. But she hated the adoring public that loved to swoon over their oppressors like blind fools for the sake of getting food.

As For Aster he needed to hide from angry mob of religious villagers that wanted to banish witchcraft and burn him four years ago a villager had witnessed his transformation from man to pooka he had always had this transformation before he became a guardian all people in the pooka tribe had the ability to cloak their true appearances during the day pookas were known to be nocturnal .But some pookas especially the ones that were born around the spring like Aster loved the sun and could control when and where they can transform but now a days he mostly keeps to his fake human form in fear of being countered by hunters .

Many had tried going after Bunnymund in attempt to sell him trade him horrified Aster hardly shows his true appearance anymore unless King Manny demands him to for the sake of the battles .So when his true form was revealed in the middle of a battle ,more specify Jackson Overland.

He froze refusing to speak to the teen in attempt to make him forget the whole thing .Aster was not ashamed of being a pooka or rather that Jack knew he was a pooka he was ashamed he could not tell the boy himself he was going to when he became a guardian knight but it was too late now the boy knew.

All because of Pitch's big mouth.

Despite being an adventurers hero Jack was also seen as a threat in the eyes of the public and had often put Emma in danger several times because of the cops he did not have any interest in sitting in a dungeon for the rest of his life. He knew most of the public believed he only helped to steal things and earn money causing the cops to case after him but that was not the main reason. Pitch had invaded the whole Templar system of the other kingdoms to put it simply Pitch owned the whole world .He could do whatever he wanted and so he had created a untreatable virus onto rats a new sickness he had named after him the black plague it had taken many lives.

Jack's family included they had died shortly before Pitch had ordered his nightmares to set fire to Burgess Jack never got to say goodbye he grabbed Emma and ran way never giving Burgess a second glance that was probably why he was so anxious at the thought of becoming a guardian knight because that meant that someone was willing to give him a second chance he did not deserve he should have saved them I could have saved them He thought sadly as he looked down at his staff sadly. What would his dad say if he saw him now would he be proud his dad raised him to be selfless and help people out no matter how badly they treat you treat them right until they return your kindness.

As For North he could not use his snow globes in public it was too risky people would see the portal and get scared especially the spirituous ones ever since the dark ages had started humans had gotten more period that the magical beings would come after them and try to end the human race to punish them for their sins and wrong doings not to mention the fact that because humans are getting more paranoid it is harder for him to deliver the toys during Christmas eve.

The families sleeping with their rifles near their bed side waiting the time they catch the magical beings and hang them for trespassing in the land of the living. So far no one had died becoming a guardian but fate works in mysterious ways maybe one day a spirit will come a guardian so far all the spirits are too busy or too cold hearted to keep the children safe.

Jack, Tooth, North, Aster, and Emma had traveled all day with very little to eat or drink and only taking breaks when needed it was crustal they make it to the lunar kingdom in the next three days to stop Pitch's reign or at least keep him from spreading the darkness past Europe.

Jamie and Sophie had stayed with their mom at the cabin Jamie wanted to leave with Jack so much he actually got down on his knees begging, pleading his mother to allow him to do with them unfortunately after the recent turn of events she declined saying she would go on her own time in a coach and would have to make due with her current living conditions until she can fill time in to talk to the king.

To say Jamie was devised would be an understatement the boy looked like his mother had slashed him in the chest with a sword. But Jack comforted the boy, by telling him that the next time he saw him, they were going to go outside, and start a huge snowball fight. The boy's grief had diminished almost as fast as it had appeared and just like that his frown was replaced by the widest grin the guardians had ever seen as he ran over Jack gave him a quick hug good-bye and told him to be careful. And avoid the cops and bandits that were after his head. Jack smiled at the boy's concern for his safety and told Jamie that as long as he was with Tooth and the others he would not get hurt.

They did not run into trouble so far but there were a lot of dangers out there and Jack was worried his promise to Jamie was just his male bravo coming up to surface again Jack knew that he was not an idiot but sometimes he does not exactly play it safe. He always went ever the wind takes him and more often than not it leads to him getting into dangerous life or death situations many of them had almost coasted his life But he was not about to let the kid down he was going to play it safe even though it was not all that fun.

The Jack and the knights were currently inside of a cave near the entrance watching the rain fall down on the valley it was nighttime and they watched as the snow fell gracefully on the ground while the rain fell down on the ground the guardians knew it was going to be difficult passing through the roads the next morning but had no choice they had would have to pass through the muddy snowed ground it was the only way to the lunar kingdom from Burgess.

Jack looked over at the guardian knights as they talked amongst themselves with a smile on his face maybe being one of them won't be so bad after all he thought as he recalled how he first met the guardians.

It was summer when he first met the guardians He was walking with Emma down the peaceful streets of Burgess on their way back from going to the market and trading a few pieces of meat to the wood trader so they would be able to cook their dinner but their house was deep in the forest and it was crawling with bandits and thugs as peaceful as Burgess was it still held many dangers Jack had been careless they had walked through the woods plenty of times without running into any dangers so Jack thought that this time would not be any different he was wrong.

They were five minutes away from home when a whole fleet of nightmare soldiers had jumped out from the bushes holding their bow and arrows ready to strike at them . Jack who was usually so confident and sly was frozen with shock and fear the nightmares had scented his fear and feed off of him with pleasure Jack had fallen down on his knees as the fear was consuming him .Jack could only watch as Emma was encased in nightmare sand Jack knew what they wanted they wanted new recruits to fight in their army and they were after his sister because she was young !

Jack had tried to fight the nightmares tried to get them off of him but it was no use their was too many of them . Jack screamed out his sisters name as Emma was lifted off the ground and spun around as the nightmare sand consumed her just when it seemed lost the nightmares were attacked by whips made of golden sand and flung to the opposite direction. Jack gasped with shock as a small golden man had appeared in front of him he did not say anything all he did was give Jack a friendly wave.

Before Jack could thank the man for saving him two other figures appeared in front of him Jack was behind them still on his knees looking at the figures with shock .One of them was a big tall Russian man with swords. The other was also really tall, but had spiky black hair, with blue streaks ,with strange markings on his face ,holding boomerangs his bright green eyes glaring at the nightmares, as he swung his boomerangs towards the nightmare sand and caught Emma before she could hit the ground.

Once the nightmares had disappeared the big Russian man held out his hand to Jack with a warm smile on his face. His eyes were the biggest Jack had ever seen not only that but they held a childlike wonder inside of them as Jack stood up and looked up at him and said,

"Thank you, you saved my life is there anything I can do to repay you"? Jack asked

The Russian man looked at him seriously for a moment before letting out a boorish laugh and then patted him on the back so hard Jack almost fell over and said, " No big deal young one we v'anted it is our job to help protect children like you and help protect wonder hope and dreams ".

"You guys are amazing, what are you guys, who are you guys where did you come from?" Jack asked

Aster smiled and said "Oi, Mate slow down we aren't going anywhere we will explain everything to ya on the way just tell us where you live and we will answer any of your questions".

Jack smiled and then he realized something he could not find his sister anywhere the last thing he remembered was the big tall tribal warrior catching Emma before she could it the ground, the man did not have her in his arms anymore. Suddenly Jack went from grateful to protective brother in a matter of seconds as he searched for his sister. His looked left he looked right but he could not find her .He was bursting into tears he had lost her .He could not do anything what kind of brother was he? He just sat down on his knees like a coward instead of trying to fight off those nightmares he was weak.

_Aw the poor boy is so afraid it brings a smile on my face the devotion to your sister was not enough. You could not save her the only person who cares if you live or die and you just stood by and let her become part a nightmare_

The voice was so cold and dark it made Jack shiver he looked around for the source but he only saw the three knights that had rescued him. Jack frowned and thought

_I must be going crazy no more whine before bed_

_I am not fake boy but you will never find me, I wonder how loud your sister screams are as I give her nightmares and make her cry out for her brother Jack... Jack save me I am so scared and alone! Jack do something ! _the voice said mockingly in his head as he let out a evil laugh

Jack closed his eyes and said "Shut up! "

Aster asked as he put his boomerangs in their holders "What is going on North what is wrong me him "?

North looked at the boy with worry and said, "It must be Pitch he is trying to put ideas into the boy's head and try to turn him into nightmare we got to stop him before it is too late".

Aster frowned and said "Come mates we better head over to the to the warren the sooner we can stop Pitch".

Sandy frowned and then did an image of jack's sister being injured and tunnel question mark over his head

Aster frowned once more and said I don't know sandy made you can take her to your island the nightmares took off with her and I have no lead on where pitch is but you have find her sandy and then a dream sand cloud and hopped on it

Aster hesitated but then said, "Oh and Sandy be careful I won't want anything bad to happen to you.".

Jack fell down on his knees screaming with fear as the nightmare sand to over Jack his eyes changing from brown to yellow as he fought with pitch for control .North and Aster jumped into the tunnel and landed into the Warren. Aster ordered his warrior eggs to place the boy on the soft grassy meadow. As, he watched with hope and concern, it would be a shame for a boy to die at such a young age he would tell the boy treasured his sister he hoped that the boy would survive and defeat Pitch's fight for control.

Come on hang on just a little longer tough little angle bitter let your hope guide you through the darkness ...Aster thought

Meanwhile in Jack's head Jack looked around aimlesslyfor a of light some of sign He was not alone to fend for himself in this never ending darkness

_What is wrong with you boy?! stop fighting me you can't kill fear no you can try to run from it ..but no matter where you hide the boogeyman will always find you sooner or later you will give up into the fear and you will be mine!_

Suddenly a surge of power emitted from Jack pushing Pitch back out of Jack's gasped for around his surrounds when suddenly he let a big sneeze freezing half the a shocked Aster E. Bunnymund was not safe from it he shivered and said,

"Oh great Winter spirits decide to prank me now". He said with annoyance

"Ah, I have been kidnapped by a giant blue kangaroo"! Jack said with shock

Aster growled and said "What did you say I am not a kangaroo Mate".

Jack looked at him and said, "Oh really this whole time i thought you were if you are not a Kangaroo what are you?!"

"I am a Bunny!"

North stepped in between Jack and Aster and said,

"You don't remember we rescued you from a fleet of nightmares but Pitch had taken your sister Sandy is on his way to rescue her".

Jack gasped in shock and said, "What you saved me but you didn't save her".

"Hey no need get snippy with us mate we did but Pitch came out and attacked us ". Aster said

Jack frowned and said "Please save her I do not know what I would do if I lost her I would die for her".

"We know that mate you almost became one of them for her".Aster said

Jack looked at them with fear and said "One of what". He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear Aster say it.

"A Nightmare but you fought Pitch's control that has never happened before who are you kid how did you do that"? North asked with wonder

Jack frowned and said, "Why are you asking me I was fighting him off when these strange ice powers came out of me"! Jack exclaimed

North and Aster looked at him with shock and said, "

"Do you know what this means North".

"Yes Bunny I do it means that we are going to have a new guardian soon".

"But why him he is so young".

"So was nightlight ".

"Your right North, but we still do not know who this kid is I mean can we even trust him he looks like a troublemaker to me mate".

Jack watched from a distance as he watched North and Aster whisper to each other and rolled his eyes what was so important that they had to walk away from him whatever it was sure had them scared what were they keeping from him.

Suddenly Aster and North came back over to him North looked like he wanted to say something but was cut off by Aster

"You didn't answer our question what is your name mate"?

Jack smirked and said, "My name is Jackson Overland Frost the protector in the snow ".


	8. The fateful meeting 2 of 4

Disclaimer : I do not own ROTG ! ROTG belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks animation

Iam so sorry, I had writter's block for this story for a while and I could not come up with any ideas .Just so you know that the Charaters Eurasia, Hanna and Tara are four of the six baby Teeth that were always with Tooth in the movie. I decided to give them names the other members of the Humming bird tribe might not be introduced to aviod confusion.

Rise of the Medieval Guardians Chapter 8: The fateful meeting part 2 of 4 - Light Vs Dark

Emma Pippa Overland woke to the sounds of water dripping down onto the ground, the room drowning in darkness not a single ray of light could be seen ,where was she had no idea; all she knew was the pain that threatened to encase her body. As, she struggled against the invincible chains made of nightmare sand keeping her from escaping. She had been in this dark cave for hours now, unable to escape the blackness that surrounded her ,She had long since given up calling for help knowing that their was no one around to hear her cries, her throat burning from screaming in pain at the top her lungs hoping for someone to hear them and save her But no one came.

So here she was bound up against the wall, pretending to be asleep in hopes that the nightmare king will not be home for a long while to torture her or do freaky experiments with his nightmare her wish was not granted when she heard Pitch's dark laugh echoing through the walls of the cave causing her to shiver in fear of what would become of her if she stayed in this dark tunnel forced to fend for herself.

Emma was scared for the first time in her life her big brother Jack had failed to save her from evil's clutches, many robbers and thieves had tried to attack them before, but Jack was always able to fend them off, but he could not do it this time. And Emma was more afraid of what was happening to her dear brother Jack then about her well being, Emma had secretly wished she could fight for herself for a long time now;because every time Jack got hurt protecting her ,Emma would bury herself in guilt and thought for many days in nights.

_If only I could defend myself, then Jack would not have to feel like he has to protect me all the time ,and he would not have to hurt himself trying to make sure I was okay. I get so tired of being so powerless!_

Pitch smirked and said, "You have a very enduring dream young one, your concern for your brother's well being is strong, if only I could defend myself then he would not have to protect me". he mocked

Emma glared at him and said, "What do you want Pitch you already took my parents and enslaved the world just go back to the hole you crawled out of and die!".

"My my aren't we the feisty one, your brother said the exact same words to me he was very stubborn ,I wonder if it runs in the Overland family let's find out"? He said as he slithered closer towards Emma a cynical sneer on his face as he stretched his arms out ready to grab her.

She gasped realizing what he was about to do she shrieked and tried to kick him way with her feet as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No you say away from me!"

But Pitch did not move away, he inched closer to the girl as he let some of his black sand spread around the girl, as he gently stroked her cheek, she shivered as the nightmare sand entered inside her ear. Emma screamed as she thrashed around, trying to remove it but it was too late, Pitch laughed as the sand hid deep inside of her body.

I_s this it after all those months of running away from him it was all for _nothing She thought

She screamed as the sand embedded itself deep in her skin her head fell as a dark sinister grin spread across her face, as soon as she let out a deep raspy laugh but instead of getting ashy grey skin,jet black hair or deep yellow eyes, her skin became ghostly white her eyes turned into a crystal blue , her long brown hair turned in a deep blood red with a few blue streaks black rings that resembled eye shadow appeared on around her eyes the black sand that surrounded around her had turned red.

Pitch looked at her with shock, this had never happened before whenever he possesses someone they almost always end up looking like him grey ask skin black hair and yellow eyes, the only time this has occurred was when the person was immune to his sand. But it looked like was working it looked like she was under his control what happened why did she end up looking like this what went wrong why did it fail?

"Interesting the fusion appeared to be working perfectly but it seems like my sand is immune to the overland family for the same thing happened with your brother I was in the process of finishing the possession when he shot some frost in my face. ". Pitch said

"Don't be a fool Pitch the reason the fusion did not work is because you are not the one that caused this ". Emma declared

"Well if I did not do it who did "! He said challenging her

"Man in Moon". She said with pride

"Damn it ,I should have known that he would try and stop me from raising my army I was so busy trying to go after your brother it did not occur to me that Man in moon would try and stop me because he is in a meeting so how could he have stopped me"?!

"Man in moon is everywhere Pitch". a voice said behind him Pitch turned around and growled Manny had his crescent moon staff pointed near Emma as it glowed softly, his cape flapping gracefully in the wind as he stood tall staring at pitch confidently determined to do whatever was necessary to get Emma back to Jack at all costs.

"How are you always able to find me, no matter where I go you still find me !?". Pitch yelled

"The Lunar Mas look for any spots that radiate a tremendous amount of fear around the world, my moonbeams search high and low for your feelings and nightmares and try and wipe them out, plus Mother Nature can sense you with her winds, you can run Pitch but no matter where you go we will always be here to put fear in its place". Manny said as he gripped his staff at Pitch, just in case Pitch did not want give Emma back.

Manny does not like to fight the battles himself because he does not feel the need for violence, Manny's goal is to make sure his kingdom is at peace,that his why he formed the guardian guild to make sure that the men women and children of Santoff Clausen can be as long as they believe.

"What are you doing do now convince me to change the error my ways try and make me part your guild don't make me laugh". Pitch said coldly

Manny grinned and said "Nonsense you had your chance four hundred years ago and you did not take it, come on Kozmotis you are better than this think of what Seraphira would say".

"Don't call me that !, that is not who I Am now, I am Pitch the nightmare King ruler of the dark ages face it, you have lost this war this peace you keep on talking about is nothing but a deluded fantasy now".

Manny lowered his head for a moment as if to consider the possibly that he lost, was Pitch right? No matter how many guardians I create he will still find a way to fight them or make them turn on me, But I still can't accept defeat no matter what I have to keep fighting my mother and father risked their lives to make sure that ideas of the golden age still lives.

"I guess you leave me no choice but to fight". Manny said as he raised his staff making to glow brightly in Pitch's dark cave and glared at Pitch

Pitch laughed so hard he ended up hunched over on his knees and said "You fight me what are you doing to do shine a light in my eye"?

"Why is light a weakness of yours"?

Pitch sighed "Forget I said anything".

"Fine, you can either choose to set the girl free and get no pushiment or you can choose to pick a fight and go to tral and let fate decide". Manny said

Pitch frowned said, "Manny you look so weak why dont just ...sit down". He said darkly as black sand rose up beath the ground and forced King Manny off his feet and on his butt.

Pitch grinned trumpihantly he was about to go towards Manny to gloat when he looked down and noticed that the king was gone, Pitch gasped in fear as he looked around his lair to see if there was any sign of Manny but so far the only sound he heard were the drips of water that casaded from the ceiling onto the floor Pitch held up his sycthe as he cautiously wondered around his lair as he made sure to slow drawn out steps to prevent his footsteps from making to much noise.

Pitch noticed a shadow had casted on the wall, Pitch grinned evily as he swung his nightmare sand towards the shadow but when Pitch turned around he saw that he had only hit a rat, it layed on the ground on its back unrespondive nightmare sand covering its fur Pitch was surpised he did not hear it squeak out in terrior the death must have come to quickly for it to react. Pitch rolled his eyes and walked past the dead vermin and near the main hallway to continue his search, the only place he had not checked was the globe room and Pitch doubted the king would go in there, all that was in their were empty bird cages that he had put up in case he needed some where to put his prisioners.

"What's wrong Manny are you scared come out and fight me like a man".

Pitch kept wondering through the nightmare palace in search of King Manny his yellow eyes narrowing around the castle he turned around to make sure the girl did not escape only to find nothing. The chains that once bound the girl now laid on the floor, all that remained was a pile of nightmare sand and some blood left from when he and struck her in the face trying to find out where her brother was, Pitch was disappointed in his subjects. He had demanded them to retreive Jack but had kidnapped his little sister Emma instead. What good is she going to be? She is too brave to be turned into a fearling, she is too young to be a nightmare or be sold into slave trade, too old be in a oprahange. She meant nothing to him but, if he gets her to trust him she might be good leverage to get Jack, knowing he would take her place without hesitation to make sure she was safe.

Emma was leaning up angaist the wall covering her mouth to prevent herself from breathing, hoping Pitch will not notice the trail of blood red sand that she left with her new form. She was aware Manny pestowed some magical powers into people who showed promise and made them into guardians. The guardian knights were the Lunar kingdoms protectors helping to protect children from Pitch's infulence and restoring their belief through out the globe. When Manny gave her some of his power, she was shocked when she discovered she could see now, before the darkness was so black she could not see anything in front of her. All she could see was Pitch's yellow eyes staring at her. Now she could see everything and hear alot more clearly she could hear Pitch's heart beating against his chest, she could hear the skreaches of the rats on the floor as they went in the underground pipes in search of food, she could hear everything.

Once, she was sure Pitch was gone she gasped for air and then stared down at her hands the red sand swarming around her hand as she stared down at it with amazment and thought _How does this work?_

Suddenly she heard a voice in her head you use your imagination to create anything you wish and the sand will create it

"Thanks Manny where are you"? she asked back under her breathe

"Look up" he whispered Emma looked up and gasped with amazment as she saw King Manny floating in the air his legs crossed in mediation his eyes closed as he smiled and held his staff with his right hand, the staff glowed softly in the dark castle Emma smiled back and closed her eyes and asked the red sand to form pixie wings as she flowed in the air and sat next King Manny and asked,

"How long do you think it will take for him to notice we are up here"?

"Who knows, his castle has long and narrow hall ways with thousands of rooms and high ceilings it could take him all day, it could take him a week. But, I supect he might be on to us Pitch has been around before me so he holds alot more knowlage then my guardians think he does. I had read his story in the history books when I was a small child Pitch was a well repected hero back in his day".

Emma stared at King Manny with disbelief and said, Youre Kidding

"No, why on earth would I lie to you in a time like this Emma, what I told you is the truth Pitch was once a general named Kozmotis Pitchiner he was a great hero during the golden age. A time of wonder hope, and dreams a age where everyone believed even the adults. But then Pitch was asked to guard the fearlings and had turned into the nightmare king Pitch black"

It was then in that momment Emma was rendered speechless by the King's explaination of Pitch's past, Emma was reminded how unpredictable life is no matter how many times people try to pretend they know what's comming and what lies ahead they don't. Their was still so many un answered questions that have yet to be revealed. She felt bad for all the mean things she had thought about when she was chained up the poor man probably did not know what he was doing and even if he did he was powerless to stop it. He was being held aganist his will too.

"King Manny, did you mean what you said two days ago do you really think my brother could be a guardian knight"?

"It is possible he just needs to believe and all the answers he is searching for will be revealed".

Emma pouted and said, "That doesn't answer my question at all what does that even mean! ".

Manny smiled and said, "You will understand someday".

"But-"

"We will get plenty of time to talk later Emma right now the important thing is for you to make it out safely". King Manny said protectivly as he looked at Emma.

Emma frowned and said, "Okay".

Suddenly a large shadow casted on the wall and attached itsself to King Manny, He gasped and tired to shake the black sand off of him. But it was too late, the sand pinned him agaist the wall as nightmares swarmed around the king and took his moon staff from his hand and handed it to to Pitch laughed as he remateriazed into his soild form and then formed a gaint sword with his nightmare sand raised it up in the air and slashed King Manny down on the ground.

"MiM"! Emma cryied out she flew down to grab the King before he could fall to the ground swooped back up and then formed an axe with her blood red sand and slashed Pitch on the cheek, Pitch stared at her with shock as he watched his blood drip down to the side of his face and fly down on to the castle floor.

Pitch recovered from his shock and then growled at her as he materized his scythe and slashed at her voliently trying to hit her only for Emma to dodge out of the way with introkit flips, swoops zig-gags and loops to aviod his blade from attacking her.

Emma smirked as she hovered near Pitch and said,

"Is that the best you got ?"

Pitch laughed and said , "You silly girl don't you know a deversion when you see one, my goal was not to hurt you I simply wanted to get you to come near me so I could do this"! He yelled as he swung his Scythe near her head Emma ducked and then blew some magic dust in his face Pitch winced as he tried to remove the red dust in his eye.

Emma smirked and said, "Face it Pitch We won now show us the way out she said as she pointed her axe near his neck as her red sand pinned him agaist the wall.

Pitch frowned and said, "You really think it is that easy "?

Emma gasped as she was pinned down anaist the wall her wings vanished and became sand once more Pitch laughed and then threw her axe over his shoulder and on to the ground and it turned into a pile of red sand.

Pitch smirked as his nightmare's circled around her and then looked up at him, Pitch looked at them blankly and said, "I have no use for her , crush her". as he turned into black sand and flew through the wall.

The nightmare's neighed as they began to feed off her fear, Emma scream echoed through the castle halls as she tried to escape from their grasp she could feel her strength fading as the guardian powers gave out and Emma was a long brunete with a simple village dress once more. When Emma saw she reverted back to her true form she panniced and tried to struggle free from the nightmares once again.

Emma gasped for breath as the nightmares began to form black sand around her mouth preventing her from screaming out for help, Emma lowered her head and cried as the nightmares played back every time Jack had saved her life .He almost died in most of them, while all she could do was stand in the side lines and watch people beat up her brother.

_I guess this is it _She thought sadly as she finally gave in and let the nightmares consume her.

Suddenly a herd of small fairyies came flying through the lair and attacked the nightmares Emma watched with amazament as the small fairys morphed into a tribe of warrior women with long fairy wings a look of determination and fous. As they started to break out into a sword flight in mid air. Emma watched with amazment, as the women ducked ,dogged , used their daggers and wings to slash through the nightmares.

Emma was fasinated by these women they were so strong, ferice and beauiful at the same time but one of them stuck out to her the most, she wore a feather headress with mulitple colors on them, she had purple eyes with long wavy black hair she clenched her jaw as she slashed through the nightmares until they disingrated into black sand.

While the others continued to fight the women in the headress approched her and asked, "Where is MiM he was late for the meeting, I had searched high and low for him and the moonbeams said they had sensed a massive ammount of fear comming through here".

Emma frowned and said, "He is hanging on that lege over there". The woman looked up as she pointed to a random spike on the wall that must have been made by Pitch when they were fighting.

"Manny"! The woman shouted as she flew over towards the king and put a hand on his chest as her hand glowed, suddenly King Manny shot up and coughed up a massive ammount of blood as he breathed in heavily while lifting his head to look up at the woman.

" T-Toothiana what are you doing here"? he asked in between breaths as he glutched the wall for wall and began to sit up, with out his staff he was powerless he had to find it quickly or else he will transform into a human and the entire world will suffer under Pitch's infulence.

Toothiana looked at him with disbelief and said, "What do you mean what am I doing here, Iam here to save your life and it is my duty as the guardian of memories to make sure that our king makes it safely.!"

Toothiana grabbed King Manny and flew him down on the ground as one of the woman warriors bowed as she handed King Manny his staff.

"M'lady what should we do"? one of the warriors asked as she stood next to the one that was bowing, her sword held firmly in her hand as she looked over at Toothiana and King Manny.

"Find a way out of here and fast the King is badly hurt we do not much time we need to get to the Lunar palace by night fall"! Tootianna instructed as she grabbed King Manny and flew through the wall making a gaint hole in the nightmare palace black sand dropping down to the ground. But once Toothiana was gone the hole began to heal itself and turn back into the ceiling of the Palace once more.

Emma gasped and said, "What about me"? she asked as she looked around the castle and jumped with suprise when she realized that the warrior women were still there, they stared at her and smiled.

"That what we are here for we do not have much time Pitch could be back at any momment".

Emma looked at them and said, "What do I do"?

"Grab on to my hand and hold on tight".

Emma gulped and grabbed on to the warrior's hand as gasped with shock as they flew up into the air and fly through the wall, Emma gripped onto the them for support as they began to pick up speed and fly near the direction Tootiana and King Manny were going but before they could leave they were swarmed by nightmares.

Pitch materizated in front of them and asked,

"Just where do you think you are going"?

The woman glared at him and said, "Tara take Emma and get out of here ! as she gripped onto her sword.

Tara gasped and said, "I can't just let you die". !

"The child's life is more important then mine, tell the queen Iam sorry it is for the best".

"Goodbye Tara , you have grown up into a fine Warrior you are the second in command now she would have promoted you evieventually".

Tara cried as she gripped on to Emma and said, "Please return say you will return I can't live with out you Euraisa". Tara had long Blond hair that was pulled into a braid with cholate brown eyes she was pale and had hummbird armmor however hers was different instead of cutting of at her stomach Tara the armmor all around her body her armmor was green instead of the traditonal blue.

Eurasia frowned and said, "You will be fine, Mom will be there you are alot stronger then you realize sis". Eurasisa had short spikie brown hair with deep forsest green eyes she had sunkissed skin with hummbird feathered armmor that cut of at her stomach like Toothianna did but she did not have a headdress and wore black pants under the feathered skirt.

Emma did not know what to do, on one hand she wanted to get out of the palace and get something to eat at the Lunar Palace. But, on the other hand she could not watch Eurasia scarfice herself just to get her out or else it will hunt her the rest of her life. Seeing Tara clutching on to her in tears reminded her of how she felt when Jack risked his life to save hers and it broke her heart.

Eurasia frowned and said, "What are you still doing here Tara I told you to run!

"No, I wil not let you fight alone, Hanna take Emma to the Lunar kingdom and make sure to be careful she is badly hurt".

Hanna nodded she had red hair her hair was tied into a bun, she had an axe that she held over her shoulder she looked down at Emma was a hard expression on her face that scared her, unliket the rest of the warriors she did not wear armmor she had a sleveless feather top with a ying- Yang tatoo her eyes were two different colors one was purple and the other was blue.

Hanna puth her axe a way and then grabbed Emma gentlely as they flew away, Hanna gasped as soon as she saw the sunset in the horization she had to hurry if she didn't it would be harder to get Emma to the lunar kindom safely if she was only a small humming bird again. She picked up the pace while still trying to be cautious of Emma's injuryes.

Emma laughed as they spun around and turned to the left and dove down lower towards the water Emma looked down with amazment as she saw her reflection on the water. Hanna smiled as she flew over towards the lunar Palace Hanna said that it might take a few days to reach the Lunar kindom in her current condition it might be better if they walk. They stopped by a near by town and a lonely old semtress gasped when she saw how badly hurt the girl was and grabbed her sewing kit.

Emma layed down on the chair as she looked around the room, it was filled with beauiful dresses she was amazed on how lovely they were. some of them were big and sophsicated while others were plain and simple the semtress did say she made dresses for the villagers and the royality Emma looked over at the latest dress around her size it was light blue with white sparkless and snowflake patterns Emma smiled sadly because snowflakes reminded her of her brother Jack.

_He would always wake me up when ever he saw the first snowfall and challenge me to a snowball fight we would play until we could not feel our fingers mom would get so angry that we pushed ourselfs that hard. _She thought sadly.

Here we are I knew I had some spar bangages she said as she walked over towards Emma and pulled out her sewing kit with some healing odiment and asked ,

" Hanna what happened to her she some of these injuries I have not even seen before". she asked as she applied some oident making Emma jump, the stemtress frowned and said,

"Please do not struggle it will only hurt more if you move around to much honey try to stay still".

Hanna frowned and said, "I will pin her down". as she held onto Emma's arms as the Stemress apilled some more healing oident Emma screamed as the burns that she had gotten from the nightmare sand started to reawaken. She tried to stay still but the pain was too great, tears streamed down her face as she breathed heavily trying to keep herself from going into shock. As the stemtress put odiment on her face, Emma winched and closed her eyes to keep the tears from flowing and washing the oident away.

"These injuryies are too great to do with mere oident is anyone looking"? the stemtress asked

Hanna shook her head as she continued to pin her down, " It is safe it is near dusk everyone going back into their homes".

Semtress smiled and said "Let me close the windows just to make sure". the Stemtress closed the curtains and then with the wave her arm she transformed from a old woman to a beautyful young woman with a long green dress with long flowing black hair with deep green eyes.

Seraphina frowned and said, "Iam so sorry for my father he has no idea what he is doing, it is the fearling's infulence believe me Hanna is a good man that was fooled by the scum of the gold age".

"Father"? Emma said with confusion as she turned her head and gasped in the place of the old stemtress was a young beauiful woman with a long green dress with leafs and tree vines growing around her. She smiled and said,

"Oh no you dont Iam not finished healing you put your head back down".

"Seraphina this can't be a long vist Iam afraid, your father has found some interest in Jackson Overland Frost and has caused his little sister Emma Pippa Overland Frost to have all these injuries. I know you do not want to hear this but I think it might be time to put your father down".

Seraphina snapped up to look at her and and said, Put him down he is not a dog, you have no right to judge !

Suddenly Hanna heard thunder and lighting crash outside as rain poured heavily on the town, She messed up big time Hanna did not know how she would react to hear the news. Bunnymund had told her that Mother Nature was not always a benevolent she is very unpredictable. Hanna knew she would not take it well though but she expeced for Seraphina to brake down and cry not cause a thunderstorm so strong she could feel the lighting through the walls.

"You will not touch a hair on my dad's head or you will be shocked to death and then drowned in the ocean and get sent to Davy jones locker!". Serahina shouted as hail began to hit angaist the glass on the windows.

"I know you do not want to hear this but that man is not Kozmoisis Pitchner anymore he is Pitch black the nightmare king the evil overload, the creator of the black plague and terrior he is not your father anymore and he must be stopped "! Hanna yelled

No, You will him, have Manny bring him into the Garden Palace in the Nature kingdom I wil deal with him, I may have found a way to make him normal again

"You - You figured it out by yourself "?!

"No, I didn't Cupid, Sandy, Ombric and Katerine the mother goose helped me figure it out".

"Hanna be you go I need you do me a favor". Said Mother Nature as she stood up and looked over at the town, the sky cleared and the storm stopped as she looked over at Hanna.

"Sure anything your mastesty what do you have in mind"? Hanna asked repectfully

"I need you to find someone for me, He will be hard to convince come out retirment but I need his power deperately for this to work I need his deals to help me. ".

"You don't mean-". Hanna said with fear as she gripped her sword.

Yes, Madline McCraddy the spirt of deals". Mother Nature said darkly


End file.
